LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN
by kadiveti
Summary: ENCONTRARON A LAS DEMAS...TENIAN LAS GEMAS...PODIAN CONTROLARLAS...PERO ALGO ESCAPO DE SUS MANOS...SU AMISTAD Y SENTIMIENTOS SERAN PUESTOS A PRUEBA...PARA TRIUNFAR DEBERAN CONFIAR Y VER SI PUEDEN CONTINUAR A PESAR DE LA TRAICION...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA BUENO ACA TRAIGO UNA PROPUESTA DE FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^

* * *

CAPITULO 1

VIAJE ESPERADO

Cuatro muchachas corrían ansiosas después de bajar de un bus en una zona turística.

-espera Ivanna... no corras tanto-reclamo una joven de 16 años , era de complexión normal, bastante plana, llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado, unas polainas con diseños folklóricos ,zapatos deportivos, una chaqueta sencilla, un chullo( es un gorro que usamos mucho en Bolivia tiene forma de cono es de lana y tiene orejeras y diseños folklóricos) su cabello era tan corto como el de un hombre y llevaba colgando del hombro una bolsa tejida artesanalmente.

-no sean tardonas-reclamo ivanna, también vestía sencillamente ,tenía unos jeans negros zapatillas deportivas, una chaqueta deportiva negra que tenía un logotipo enorme en la espalda que decía pucca

-espera Ivanna ...Camila no tiene mucha resistencia-esta vez hablo una joven de contextura delgada, su piel era bastante pálida y tenía mofletes redondeados ,su cabello caía en rizos gruesos desde su cuello dándole el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana.

-gracias Cely...-Camila las alcanzo jadeando, traía de la mano a otra muchacha que tenía la vista perdida, era idéntica a Camila salvo que tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, peinado en una media cola que caía en ligeras ondas, vestia con una suéter de lana bastante grande para ella y unos jeans y unas zapatillas todas tenían 16 años ,cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate algunas más oscuras que otras.

-perdón me había olvidado de Diana-se disculpó Ivanna, la muchacha que tenía de la mano a Camila solo movió la cabeza, ni siquiera se había percatado de la carrera

-¡¿por qué tanta prisa?!-reclamo Camila

-¡pero estamos en Tiwanaku!...¡y ya sabes que no puedo quedarme quieta!

-si ya se ...pero...da igual me da pereza hablar contigo.

Cely solo se rio por sus constantes discusiones y Diana miraba el lugar extrañada...de repente sus ojos se iluminaron...las demás acostumbradas a sus reacciones solo la tiraron del brazo para que no se tropezara al caminar...

Diana siempre vivía en el mundo de su propia imaginación su sueño era ser escritora y cada vez que tenía una nueva idea sus ojos brillaban de emoción mientras las imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-bueno...siempre hay algo que he querido hacer-opino Camila-saben que dicen que la puerta del sol conduce a otra dimensión?

-oh...oh-ivanna le prestó atención, presintiendo que eso iba a llevar a hacer una locura

-siempre he querido cruzar la puerta del sol, pero hay vigilancia-Camila miro al lugar del que hablaban tan majestuoso y grande

-ese no es problema-murmuro diana-solo hay un guardia , si corremos podemos llegar rápidamente arriba-miro las gradas de piedra

-entonces hay que actuar rápido-comento Cely

Instintivamente todas se tomaron de las manos y antes de que el policía las viera echaron a correr como poseídas hacia la puerta de piedra, el policía las siguió gritando improperios y maldiciones cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlas Ivanna se dio la vuelta soltando la mano de las tres y le dio un patada al policía que lo hizo rodar por las escaleras.

-¡sigan corriendo! –grito...Camila se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta para que todas cruzaran, el policía se había levantado de nuevo y corría hacia ellas

-¡no quiero ir a la cárcel!-camile cruzo la puerto cuando todas lo hicieron siempre mirando al policía y luego todo fue oscuridad...

* * *

BUENO...QUE LES PARECIO? SI LES GUSTO ESCRIBANME UN REVIEW...


	2. EL NUEVO MUNDO

BUENO BUENO ACA VENGO CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE A LOS QUE LO ESTEN LEYENDO LES GUSTE YA SE QUE EL TEMA DE OTRO MUNDO YA ESTA MUY VENDIDO PERO IGUAL QUERIA HACER UNO CON ESTE TEMA SIN MAS QUE DISFRUTEN

* * *

Capítulo 2

EL NUEVO MUNDO-¿QUIEN SOY YO?

Sintió ardor sobre su cara y se despertó abruptamente produciéndose un mareo.

-ayayay...-camile se froto las sienes por el dolor y observo su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles y había un sol radiante sobre ella, brevemente lamento no haberse puesto bloqueador

-mm...este lugar ...no son las ruinas de tiwanaku...este lugar...¡ahhh!-camile se puso de pie gritando de felicidad-¡funciono! ...¡funciono!...¡ya lo sabía!...pero... ¿dónde estoy?

Decido calmarse y camino por el lugar...había una construcción que parecía un templo...de repente el lugar se le hizo conocido.

-no puede ser...-murmuro-no puede ser katekyo... ¡joder!... seguro que el poli nos ha atrapado, me caí de las escaleras ¡y ahora estoy soñando!...no es justo, yo de verdad quería ir a otra dimensión-Camila siguió caminando y decidió bajar las gradas del templo pero se resbalo y termino rodando.

-me lleva...solo a mí me pasa esto...un momento –se miró las rasmilla duras-me dolió... eso quiere decir que no es un sueño, y si no es un sueño...¡¿ de verdad estoy en katekyo hitman Reborn?! ¡¿Como carachos es posible?!

Camila comenzó a caminar por el templo...era un lugar enorme y bonito tal y como siempre lo había imaginado pero no podía disfrútalo no encontraba ni a su hermana ni a sus amigas

-¡Diana!...¡Cely!...¡Ivanna!...donde están todas...-Camila comenzó a descender por las gradas del templo nuevamente y camino por varias calles buscando a sus amigas pero no había rastro de nadie.

Al cruzar por una tienda se vio en el reflejo del vidrio...

-esta no puedo ser yo...- llevaba la misma ropa que tenía cuando cruzo el portal, pero su pelo era de diferente color, lo tenía plateado del mismo tamaño pero sus ojos eran azul índigo-joder...hablando de cosas raras...realmente soy yo...¿pero donde están las demás? ...Esto es muy extraño...y hablando de anormalidades ¿cómo podre volver? ¿A donde voy? ...¡¿QUIEN SOY YO?!-grito extendiendo las manos hacia el cielo y las personas que caminaban por la vereda se apartaron de ella espantados.

-ya basta de exagerar –se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a caminar...estaba en katekyo y podría ir donde Tsuna y pedirle hospedaje, con el buen corazón que tenía seguro aceptaría, pero eso sería abusar del pobre y además de que todavía estaba el problema de Reborn... ¿cómo iba a hacer para que no le hiciera preguntas?

Por qué claro conociendo al hitman él se daría cuenta de sus mentiras y no era como que pudiera decirle mucho gusto soy Camila cruce unas ruinas de mi país y termine en este anime por cierto ustedes no existen en mi realidad pues solo son dibujos creados por una compañía productora de animes...claro eso era perfectamente normal...no podía decirles eso porque la considerarían una loca.

Reviso su cartera, tenía dinero pero no le serviría ahí, no tenía comida ni agua ni ropa, pero estaban su tari( es como una servilletas pero tejida con diseños folklóricos) donde estaban su topo( un prendedor que usaban las ñustas en la cultura incaica y que tienen forma similar a una cucharilla y una punta afilada) tenía los collares antiguos de su abuela, las piedras blancas que le gustaba coleccionar, el enorme oso de peluche que le había regalado su hermana en su cumpleaños número cinco que ya estaba viejo tenía un ojo cocido y todavía se preguntaba como hacía para meterla en la cartera, estaba su celular, sus gafas para leer ,sus audífonos ...y sus hojas de coca...

-...mierda...-ahora que lo pensaba si alguien la pillaba llevando eso, lo más probable es que la metieran a la cárcel por narcotráfico, pero claro que iba a saber... en su país no era delito pero en otros países...-joder...será mejor andar con cuidado...¡HAY!

Camila se sobresaltó cuando alguien la empujo pero no vio a nadie después miro al piso y un niño con traje de vaca se limpiaba su disfraz

-Lambo...-Lambo la miro con curiosidad

-arara...Lambo-san es grande todos saben mi nombre

-Lambo no correr-i-pin vino después corriendo agitada seguida de Fuuta

-one-chan ¿está bien?-le pregunto Fuuta

-eh...yo sí...-son más lindos en persona pensó

-one- chan vamos a jugar-lambo comenzó a tirar de su ropa y camile le acaricio la cabeza amaba a los niños

-claro hay un parque cerca?

-si-Fuuta los guio a un pequeño parque donde se quedaron jugando hasta el atardecer

-deberían regresar a casa-les dijo camile sosteniendo a Lambo en brazos

-gracias por todo –respondió I-pin

-Lambo san quiere dulces- se removió Lambo, Camila sonrió y metió una mano en su pelo afro sacando cuatro piruletas

-eso es trampa- reclamó-son mis dulces

-pero sabe más rico cuando los compartes –le sonrió Camila y los repartió entre todos

-arara era cierto –comento lambo todavía lamiendo una piruleta, los demás se rieron y después de descansar un rato los niños se fueron mientras Camila les saludaba desde el parque

-¿ahora dónde voy?... ¿dónde me quedare?...y no encuentro a las chicas…-un ruido la sobresalto, por el tipo de bullicio lo más seguro es que fueran el grupo de Tsuna así que con cuidado se asomó por un esquina ocultándose detrás de un poste de luz

-es tan maravilloso- su sueño de ingresar en un anime se había hecho realidad…-Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera…que genial

Click

Camila cerró los ojos al escuchar el gatillo de un arma al que sin duda acababan de quitar el seguro

-ciassu…ahora mismo vas a decirme quien eres…

Miro a Reborn y luego al poste de luz si el la interrogaba no tendría oportunidad y hablaría todo, luego la considerarían una loca y la llevarían al manicomio volvió a mirar a Reborn y luego al poste…¿qué opción tenia…?

Con toda la fuerza de la que fue posible le dio un cabezazo al poste mientras sentía romperse su cráneo... después todo fue oscuridad

* * *

ESTA UN POCO CORTO NO? BUENO LA PROXIMA LES TRAERE MAS CONTENIDO LO PROMETO Y SI QUIEREN DENLE COMO LIMOSNITA UN COMENTARIO A ESTA POBRE ALMA ESCRITORA


	3. ADAPTÁNDOSE A LA VIDA

**Hola a todos y todas les traigo la continuación del fic y espero que sea de su agrado ,acepto sugerencias ya que es mi primer fic con personajes oc y lo estoy escribiendo en honor a mis amigas de universidad sin más que decir...disfruten la historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**ADAPTANDOSE A LA VIDA**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que despertó en aquel mundo maravilloso, Camila se tocó la frente donde llevaba un pequeño parche, casi nada quedaba del tremendo golpe que se había dado con el poste de luz

_-Ayayayay... mi cabeza…-todo era tan confuso y sentía la presencia de muchas personas a su alrededor_

_-parece que ya está despertando juudaime-¿Gokudera? Se preguntó extrañada y lo recordó había hecho una locura con tal de que Reborn no la interrogara_

_-parece que va a estar bien-murmuro él bebe-cuando despierte por completo la interrogaremos, hay algo sospechoso en ella…-no podía ser cierto _

_-Reborn tienes que dejarla descansar ¿no ves el golpe que se dio?-bendito Tsuna lloro mentalmente…tenía que salir del atolladero pero solo había una forma, no podía decirles la verdad pero podía hablar con Tsuna, él no la obligaría a hablar si ella no quería_

_-mi nombre es Camila- todavía estaba recostada en el sillón y se sintió avergonzada por la repentina mirada de todos-perdón si los asuste con mi presencia no soy su enemiga….yo …yo…ah...no soy mala ¿de acuerdo? no pudo decirles más... Pero no soy mala...-de repente recordó sus travesuras-...o bueno si lo soy pero no en ese sentido…joder-cuando se ponía nerviosa siempre se trababa con las palabras-lo que quiero decir es que…prefiero quedarme callada no les hare daño lo prometo…_

_-¡como esperas que te..._

_-Gokudera- kun…-Tsuna le coloco una mano en el hombro y lego se dirigió a ella-está bien si no quieres decir nada, cuando llegue el momento nos lo dirás ¿verdad Camila-chan?_

_Tsuna era un ángel..._

_-claro que si_

Camila suspiro, gracias a Reborn estaba inscrita en el colegio... al parecer no habían revisado su tari ,si claro, seguro que Reborn ya sabía lo que traía pero lo estaba ocultando por alguna razón

Cuando el timbre del receso sonó se levantó de su pupitre para ir al baño, pero un tipo con cara de delincuente le cortó el paso.

-hola...Camila... ¿eres extranjera?-Camila se froto la nuca porque no quería comenzar una pelea

-si...y...he tengo que salir

-sabes... como buenos compañeros ¿puedes hacerme un favor?...me quede sin dinero para el almuerzo creo que lo olvide

-jodete no pienso darte nada-¿dónde estaba Hibari cuando se lo necesitaba? ¿No era el, él que se encargaba de la seguridad de la escuela?

-no me contestes así-el tipo la tomo fuerte del brazo, Camila lo sujeto también del brazo y giro rápidamente pasando su brazo por encima de su cabeza, antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba torciendo el brazo al muchacho

-ve a robarle a alguien más pero a mí no me molestas-Tsuna y sus amigos la vieron estupefactos, en especial cierto guardián

-jajaja...Camila-chan es muy fuerte.

-Cállate friki del beisbol.

En el segundo receso Camila decido ir a comprar algo y saco dinero de su nueva mochila regalo de Tsuna...pero al buscar en su billetera encontró las fotos de sus amigas

-chicas...las extraño mucho...¿ dónde están? -Quiso seguir su camino pero Reborn salto sobre ella con un disfraz de conejo haciéndola perder el equilibrio

-¡¿se puede saber qué te pasa?!-ahí estaba uno de sus problemas jamás se dejaba y siempre contestaba bruscamente y tendía a provocar a las personas, pero claro, una cosa era poder pelear con cualquier chico común y otra con un asesino

-dame-Camila...te estaba buscando

-si claro el gran Reborn que sabe dónde está cada persona en todo momento me estaba buscando-cállate se dijo a si misma-tal vez no eres el mejor hitman después de todo...

Camila empalideció cuando una pistola verde la apunto

-ok me rindo eres el mejor Reborn...pero por favor no me mates...-Reborn escondió su mirada en su fedora y le entrego un papel doblado

-ahora eres parte de la familia y necesitas entrenamiento, ve a este lugar en el siguiente receso- la peli plata se dirigió dubitativa a la dirección que le dio Reborn ,era la terraza pero no encontró a nadie ahí

-entrenamiento mis polainas lo que él quería era burlarse de mi

-herbívora...

Camila templo de pies a cabeza y giro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con el prefecto del terror

-Hibari-san

-él bebe me pido venir para pelear con alguien pero no me dijo que sería alguien tan débil

-¡a quien llamas débil idiota!-¡¿por qué no puedes callarte?! se reprendió...en su mundo trataba a los chicos siempre así por que podía derrotarlos, pero esto era distinto ¡era Hibari!

-WAO ¿entonces debo entender que sabes pelear?...te morderé hasta la muerte

-¡espera!.-Camila no podía hacerlo entrar en razón y solo trataba de esquivar los ataques con algo de torpeza, tenía buenos reflejos pero hasta ahí llegaba su habilidad-...Hibari-san

-eres débil, pelea de una vez-Hibari le dio una patada...débil...la había llamado débil y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie

-¡débil será tu abuela! –de milagro logro darle un golpe en el mentón

-wao...-Hibari afilo sus ojos dispuesto a asesinarla y saco sus tonfas mientras Camila lloraba mentalmente y se repetía por que no podía quedarse callada, en un momento de descuido a Camila se le cayó su oso y Hibari lo aventó lejos-en una batalla no puedes cargar cosas así

-¡no...Mi poo!-tenía que pensar rápido, estaba acorralada en las puertas que daban a las escaleras, era algo arriesgado y eran varios pisos...-perdóname poo...¡estúpido Hibari!

Hibari trato de alcanzarla pero era tarde, se había suicidado o eso pensaba el por qué era arriesgado lanzarse por las barandas de las escaleras sin saber hacerlo y con cuatro pisos seguidos

-¡voy a morir!-los alumnos solo veían pasar una sombra veloz por las barandillas-hasta que una mano la jalo evitando que se estrellara como un sapo aplastado en el suelo

Camila suspiro

–gracias quien quiera q seas-cuando se giro pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de Yamamoto -Yamamoto-san...¿que haces aquí?

-jajaja es que vi una sombra pasar rápidamente y presentí q eras tu

-herbívora...-un Hibari muy molesto la observaba desde las gradas superiores

-bu...bu...bueno Yamamoto-san es un gusto haberte conocido en esta vida

-he?

-adiós...—Camila corrió por su vida trepando las rejas de la escuela y huyendo hacia la libertad

Mientras Takeshi tenía una gotita en la nuca y un Hibari muy molesto era rodeado por un aura oscura

-por escapar de una pelea...por correr en los pasillos...por huir en horarios de clases...Camila Verastegui te morderé hasta la muerte...

* * *

**Que tal espero que les haya gustado, si es así favor dejar un review ...jajaja eso suena como contestadora telefónica ¿no? Bueno bye bye**


	4. ACEPTACION

**Hola acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo...me he dado cuenta de algo revisando los anteriores capis y es que tengo muchos errores ortográficos...tratare de ser más atenta y gracias a las que están leyendo el fic y dejaron sus comentarios realmente me hace muy feliz saber sus opiniones sobre todo después de pensar que la historia no les gustaba asi que de verdad... ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

**A SI SE ME OLVIDABA KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE LOS OCs A MEDIAS PUES TAMBIEN SON DE MIS AMIGAS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**ACEPTACION**

Huir de Hibari no era fácil, a su favor podía decir que sería una gran escapista, esa semana había escapado de un jardín laberintico que no se explicaba cómo había llegado ahí pero seguro era obra de Reborn, de un armario de conserjería cerrado con miles de candados, de un baño el cual se inundaba con agua y este estaba cerrado... bendita ventana, todo para escapar de Hibari... no había recuperado a su poo todavía y eso la entristecía, era un regalo de su hermana y entre tratar de encontrar a sus amigas y de escapar de Hibari y hacer los deberes de una escuela mucho más calificada que la suya... pues estaba en bastante conflictos

...Y con los rasguños que tenía pronto iba a parecer una momia

-¡maldito Reborn!... ¡alguna día pagaras por esto! ¡Y entonces te arrodillaras frente a mí pidiendo perdón!... Te hare picadillo ¡te pisare! ¡Y te aplastare!-gritaba desde la azotea de la escuela con toda su furia, Tsuna tembló de miedo lamentando de antemano la muerte de su reciente compañera mientras Gokudera reclamaba lo escandalosa que era y Yamamoto se reía pero tenía una expresión diferente en los ojos

-te encontré...-Camila tembló cuando escucho la voz del prefecto

-Hi...Hibari...-san...

-has transgredido mucha normas esta semana, y recibirás un castigo- mientras Hibari se acercaba a ella, ella retrocedía hasta quedar pegada a la baranda... desde ahí arriba podía ver la piscina... eso no lo haría, no estaba tan loca

-sé que quieres una pelea, pero en serio yo no sé pelear...lo prometo

-entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –Hibari saco detrás de él, el poo de Camila a punto de arrancarle la cabeza

-¡no! –Camila se abalanzo al frente poniendo todo su instinto en salvar a su oso de peluche y empujo a Hibari, logrando rescatar a su poo...

-al fin juntos...-en la mente de Camila se formaba un encuentro de película con una canción romántica de fondo incluida, mientras ella daba vueltas con sus poo

-herbívora- ¡Pam! todo el escenario que se había montado se cayo

-bueno...lo que sea de pelar que se vaya remojando- se puso seria mientras Hibari sacaba sus tonfas dispuesto a pelear y Camila corrió hasta la barandilla salto hacia atrás, se sujetó y rompió una ventana entrando a un pasillo de un piso inferior

-¡herbívora!-era la primera vez que todos escuchaban el grito de Hibari y eso puso los pelos de punta a todo Nami chu mientras Camila abrazaba feliz a su poo

-jajá Hibari- san está molesto

-¡al extremo! Camila- san únete a mi club de boxeo ¡serías extrema!

-¿eh...?- Camila miro a su alrededor, Tsuna y sus amigos estaban ahí

-¿qué hacen aquí?

-Reborn nos mandó Camila chan-respondió Tsuna

-¿y como sabia el que estaría aquí?-una pared pequeña se desplego de la pared dejando ver a un Reborn disfrazado de profesor tomando su expresso

-era eso o que te tiraras a la piscina y estoy reuniendo datos, pero pareces fiable a pesar que no sabemos tu procedencia...

-¡Reborn!- Tsuna trato de defenderla pero Camila solo negó con la cabeza

-él tiene razón Tsuna y nuevamente lo lamento, pero prometo que algún día les contare todo-hablo con tono melancólico

-¡al extremo no te preocupes!

-¡oni-chan!-Kyoko lo regaño para que bajara la voz

-jajaja Ryohei sempai usted me agrada mucho-Camila fue y choco puños con el mientras los demás la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza... a veces les extrañaba lo rara que podía ser

-bueno dame- Camila, veo que eres buena, formaras parte de la familia Vongola

-¡Reborn!-Tsuna reclamo pero ella se adelanto

-Lo siento no puedo-los demás guardaron silencio y Reborn esperaba una explicación

-de verdad me gustaría formar parte de ustedes y estoy muy agradecida por todo... pero no puedo explicar como llegue aquí, lo único que puedo decir es que vine con una amigas y no puedo aceptar nada si no las encuentro primero... ellas son mi prioridad ahora y quiero encontrarlas-sus ojos mostraron determinación y Yamamoto la miraba con una sonrisa especial

-te ayudaremos a encontrarlas-dijo Reborn-si nos dices como son

-no estoy segura de que funcione...tampoco puedo explicarlo, pero no deben tener el mismo aspecto con el que yo las recuerdo

-¡¿cómo es eso posible?!-reclamo Gokudera

-lo siento mucho –se disculpó agachando la cabeza

-está bien Camila- chan-Tsuna coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y ella sonrió -gracias Tsuna

-Camila Verastegui...

-joder...-ahora si estaba perdida, miro aterrada a su espalda... Kyoya estaba con sus tonfas en alto –ahora si me llego... –luego todo fue oscuridad

-Au...-Camila comenzó a despertar después de recibir semejante paliza, trataba de enfocar su visión pero la tenía borrosa

-¿estás bien?

-escucho una voz ¿estaré muerta? ... ¿abuelita eres tú?-Se preguntó pero se calló al escuchar una risa – ¿...Yamamoto san?

Trato de ver donde estaba hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por él y se sonrojo abruptamente

-Wah... ¿qué paso? recuerdo a Hibari-san con sus tonfas y después...

-bueno terminaste inconsciente y me ofrecí a llevarte a casa

-bueno pues...-estaba muy sonrojada no podía negar que los chicos de katekyo le gustaban, ya hablando en claro le gustaban la mayoría de los chicos guapos de anime, pero un gusto desde lejos a través de una pantalla era una cosa y otra muy distinta estar en la espada de alguien-...gracias creo que ya puedo caminar por mí misma

-¿estas segura? A mí no me molesta-le sonrió mientras Camila sentía que iba a sufrir una hemorragia nasal

-Sí, creo que estaré bien-era mejor eso a manchar su ropa con sangre pensó

Yamamoto la bajo con cuidado y ella se quedó mirando las calles extrañada

-¿estás bien? ...¿Camila chan?-Yamamoto la vio con ternura cuando vio sus ojos acuosos y lo miro suplicante

-No sé cómo llegar a la casa de Tsuna –lloro-me perdí otra vez... ¿por qué siempre me pierdo?

-si quieres te acompaño- se ofreció el

-poo te lo agradecerá-le contestó Camila limpiándose la cara con la manga del uniforme y luego saco de su mochila el viejo oso

-tal vez deberías comprar uno nuevo-comento Yamamoto mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de Tsuna

-¡claro que no!... esto me lo regalo mi hermana, nunca abandonaría algo que alguien me regalo con cariño-dijo abrazando más fuerte a su oso, Yamamoto solo sonrió pero una leve parte de él sentía envida por el oso y por la atención que recibía de Camila

-¿cómo son tus amigas?-era mejor entablar una conversación pensó para acercarse más a ella, Camila sonrió con alegría al recordarlas

-las personas con las que vine son tres, una es mi hermana gemela y las otras dos son nuestras amigas, somos un grupo extraño pero divertido... algo así como la panda de locas

-jajaja...suena divertido

-claro que lo, es las extraño mucho y realmente deseo encontrarlas si pudiera saber dónde están...-Camila se quedó un rato perdida recordando algo

-¿pasa algo?

-¡las hojas de coca!-grito de repentes asustando al beisbolista

-¿las que...?

-nada...-se tapó la boca rápidamente –nada... ya vengo... es decir ya recuerdo como regresar... gracias por ayudarme

Camila le hizo una reverencia y fue corriendo a la casa de Tsuna y sin saludar a nadie subió hasta la habitación de huéspedes que ahora era su habitación y se encerró con llave

Luego corrió hasta la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa y saco un tari donde guardaba las hojas de coca

-Así puedo saber dónde están

-interesante manera de averiguar una ubicación Camila Verastegui

-Reborn...

* * *

**Bueno has aquí logre escribir ,tengo que pensar bien el desarrollo de la historia ,volveré la próxima semana con más...tengan paciencia por favor pronto aparecerán los demás personajes el problema es que debían ser cuatro historias paralelas en diferentes animes de cada amiga pero...me dijeron que no se podía asi que decidi colocar los oc´s en un solo anime **


	5. EL PROPIO DON

**Hola a todos y todas...muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews me animaron mucho y les traje la continuación...espero les guste =)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL PROPIO DON**

Caminaba ansiosamente al colegio, sabía que Tsuna llegaba tarde y no quería que Hibari la golpeara de nuevo así que decidió ir sola, recordaba el día que Reborn la había descubierto con las hojas de coca

_-¿Sabes que tener eso es ilegal no?_

_-¿Me los vas a quitar?_

_-¿Eres adicta?_

_-¡La coca no es cocaína!—quiso que la tierra se la tragara porqueasí seguro que el adivinaría tu procedencia... tenía demasiado enraizadas sus tradiciones gracias a su abuela_

_-¿Cómo llegaste aquí realmente?_

_-Honestamente... si te lo dijera no lo creeríasReborn_

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer con esas hojas?_

_-No son para consumirlas te lo aseguro, son para leerlas ,con esto puedo averiguar dónde están mis amigas_

_-¿Cómo lo harás?-el bebe se sentó en la cama, mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo, sabia que él no se marcharíaasí que decidió ignorarlo, frente a ella extendió el tari y dejo caer con sus manos poco a poco las hojas mientas entonaba canciones en su lengua originaria... el ambiente fue tornándose extraño había una energía casi palpable en el aire,Camila se extrañó pero decidió continuar... cuando termino de dejar caer las hojas se acercó a mirarlas cada hoja parecía una pequeña ventana a algo, como una pequeña pantalla en la que se podía ver varias cosas ,Camila dejo escapar un jadeo y se llevó las manos a la boca por el asombro toda la energía desapareció y ahora solo se veían hojas normales._

_-¿Qué pasa?¿ fallo lo que querías hacer?_

_-No...Es solo que nunca antes había visto nada...así—sabíaque él le creería, estaba siendo sincera pero al menos ya lo sabía, sus amigas estaban en ese mundo ahora faltaba saber dónde exactamente._

_Decidió acomodar las hojas para lanzarlas de nuevo pero un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte la hizo desistir _

_-¿Qué te sucede?—Rebornse acercó a ella_

_-No me siento bien—y se desmayo_

_Desde entonces no lo había intentado esperando a recuperarse,la habían llevado donde el doctor Shamal al que le advirtieron que no la tocaran,pero él no le encontró ninguna enfermedad solo le dijo que el dolor de cabeza quizás se debía a un desgaste excesivo de energía._

_Cuando él dijo eso Reborn sonrió y Camilatembló_

_-Me interesa mucho aquella habilidad tuya Camila,creo que te ayudare a hacer un entrenamiento al estilo Vongola_

_-¡Hie!¿Es decir que será tu tercera alumna?—pregunto Tsuna asustado_

Camila temblaba de recordarlo, había empezado su entrenamiento nada más recuperarse

y ahora tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, gracias Reborn pensó,

-Estúpido sicario creído ¿Como pude pensar siquiera que era guapo?—murmuro

-¿De verdad creías que era guapo?—Camilasalto hacia un lado de la calle cuando vio a Reborn parado como si nada en medio de esta estirando sus patillas

-Te perdonare el insulto solo por eso

-Jajaja...- Camila rio nerviosamente, casi había estado cerca...

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de tonta? Dame-Camila

-Un momento...—reaccionoella recordando algo—¿Por qué a mí metratas mal? A las demás chicas no las tratas así ni aunque sean de la mafia

-Tienes agallas para cuestionar mis métodos- Reborntransformo a león en un martillo y lo arrojo a la frente de Camila causándole un chichón

-Reborn no es justo –Camila estaba por marcharse pero Reborn salto a su cabeza haciéndola caer nuevamente

-Es porque eres mi alumna y me encargare de que seas la mejor...en lo que sea en lo que esté trabajando-la peli plata sintió su corazón lleno de dicha

-¿Ah?...¿Camila chan?-escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-¡¿Yamamoto?!- Camila se giró y lo vio... estaba con la polera mojada por el sudor y se veía que había salido a correr,de repente se le vino a la mente una video que había visto hace tiempo buscando en internet donde Yamamoto hacia striptease...esa imagen comparada con la actual no erauna buena combinación,asustada se tapó la nariz con las manos por si le venía una hemorragia .

-Camila-chan¿estás bien?...estas roja-Yamamoto se acercó a ella para tomarle la temperatura pero Camila estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar alejarse dejando a Yamamotoconfundido

-Ella está bien Takeshi...-hablo Reborn aun desde la cabeza de Camila-lo que pasa es que sus sucios pensamiento están teniendo mella en su persona-Camila se sonrojo más y sin controlarse agarro a Reborn de un pie y lo despacho como si fuera una pelota de beisbol...

-Ese fue un buen tiro Camila-sonrió el ,pero ella estaba con la cara azul por lo que había hecho

-Me va a matar... me va a matar...

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...pero pronto no lo estaré...Yamamoto...será mejor que mevaya,si tengo suerte saldré del país a tiempo para el anochecer...-y se fue corriendo , Yamamoto miraba confundido el lugar por donde se habíaido corriendo ,era extravagante y rara y eso hacía que le gustara

En unos minutos Yamamoto se encontró con Gokudera y Tsuna y se fueron corriendo al colegio para que Hibari no los mordiera hasta la muerte, al subir por las gradas encontraron a Camila sentada en un rincón con un aura oscura alrededor

-Camila- chan ¿estás bien?-Tsuna se acercó y ellatembló a al verlo

-Me va amatar... me va matar... me va amatar... me va a matar... me va a matar... me va a matar...

-¿Qué tienes estúpida mujer?-Gokudera también se acercó a ella

-¡Ah!¿Es por lo de esta mañana?-recordó Yamamoto y les contó lo sucedido a sus amigos

-¡Hiee!...¡ Reborn nos va matar!- Tsuna adopto la misma posición que Camila sentándose a su lado

Mientras los dos repetían

-Nos va matar... nos va matar... nos va a matar... nos va matar

-¡Decimo! ...¡¿Ves lo que hace estúpida mujer?!-Camila no dejaba de temblar

-¡Cállate!¡Si no eres discípulo de Reborn no opines! ...¡cabeza de pulpo!

-¡A quien le llamas cabeza de pulpo!

-CamilaVerastegui...

-Hii...-gritaron Tsuna y Camila mirando al prefecto con las tonfas listas y a Reborn parado sobre su cabeza...

-Entrena con CamilaHibari, estoy seguro que ella ya es más fuerte

-Como quieras bebe-Hibari se acercó a Camila y Reborn se bajó de su cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente

-Hibari espera...podemos hablar...-Camila levanto las manos tratando de detenerlo, pero él se acercómás a ella

-Por destruir la paz de Nanimori-¿cómo que la paz de Nanimori? se preguntóCamila

-Hibari...estas exagerando...

-Te morderé hasta la muerte...

-Jodete...-la peli plata actuó nuevamente sin pensar tomando a Reborn de la cabeza y arrojándolo a la cara del prefecto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras a los dos afectados los rodeaba una auraasesina

-Dame-Camila...

-CamilaVerastegui...

-Te morderé hasta la muerte/ estas muerta

Camila corría todo lo que daban sus piernas escuchaba los pasos de Hibari de cerca y de los demás detrás de él, llego a la azotea y miro hacia abajo... le esperaba una buena caída si se aventaba pero podía usar el escape de la vez anterior, miro sobre su hombro a un Hibari con aspecto mortífero pero no vio a Reborn,así que apoyándose en las barandas salto hacia atrás para romper con los pies la ventana del piso inferior pero se quedó de piedra colgando de las barandas viendo a Reborn al otro lado del cristal apuntándole con su arma

-Me doy...-Camila se soltó y se dejó caer a la piscina que había debajo-¡no quiero morir! ¡y ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso...!

* * *

**Bueno...escribiré hasta aquí hoy, no se impacienten en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un personaje más...espérenlo con ansias y si les gusta ¡comenten!... y si alguien puede ayudarme y enseñarme como se hace el guion largo por favor lo agradecería mucho...**


	6. SALVACION

**Hola gracias por los ánimos, como estoy algo apresurada no comentare mucho aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy ...que lo disfruten...**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece...**

**CAPITULO 6**

**MI SALVACIÓN**

Camila grito al caer al agua, no estaba herida pero había un gran problema...

-A- ayuda... ayuda por favor-no le gustaba suplicar, pero no tenía otra opción

-¡Solo nada mujer estúpida!-le grito Gokudera

-¡No sé nadar idiota!-se calló de repente por el agua que había tragado hundiéndose en lo profundo, todos en la azotea se quedaron petrificados

-¡Hiee!...¡ Camila- chan va a morir –Tsuna se sujetó la cabeza desesperado, cuando estuvo por sacar su píldora de última voluntad Yamamoto salto por la baranda arrojándose al agua

-Voy a morir...-Camila veía una sombra acercarse hacia ella-... no... no voy a morir... estoy salvada

_Se dio un susto de muerte cuando la vio saltar desde esa altura, vale que ella era algo temeraria a veces, pero eso era exagerar, sobre todo si ella no sabía nadar...aunque habían pasado algo de tiempo desde que ella llego ahí y podía haber aprendido..._

Cuando la vio patalear en la piscina supo que no había aprendido y se arrojó a la piscina sin dudar, la saco del agua y la acomodo en el suelo mientras ella tosía

-¿Estás loca?...la próxima vez no te ayudare...

-¿Eres un ángel?-murmuro...

-Está bien...- se dijo a si misma-... sigue igual de loca...Camila ¿cuantos dedos ves?

-Cuatro y un Yamamoto...-Cely miro detrás de ella , el guardián de la lluvia se encontraba mojado y con una cara de preocupación

-Eran dos pero creo que estas mejor-Camila se sentó y por fin vio a la persona que tenía delante

-¡Cely!-la estaba abrazando tan fuerte que le estaba rompiendo las costillas

-Hay ...ya lo sé...yo también te extrañe-pero Camila estaba tan perdida en su dicha que no la soltaba-Camila...me duele

-¡Upa!...perdón...-la peli plata por fin reacción y la soltó...sonriendo de oreja a oreja -lo siento. pero estoy tan feliz de que estés bien y en...¿¡Kokuyo land!?

Cely sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga , era cierto, llevaba el uniforme verde igual que Crome y los demás

-Aja... yo llegue ahí, también las estaba buscando

-Pe...Pero... ¿cómo?...estoy mareada ya me hice bolas...-Cely volvió a reírse y se acordó del chico detrás de ella

-Ella está bien no te preocupes-le dijo

-¿He?...¿Yamamoto que haces mojado?-

-Ajaja es que veras yo...-Yamamoto se rascaba la cabeza nervioso sin saber que decir

-El también se arrojó para salvarte-le contesto Cely.

-¡¿En serio?!-Camila se paró de golpe y se acercó a Yamamoto-te quiero...

Yamamoto se quedó de piedra cuando ella lo abrazo, pero a la vez se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Un...momento...-Cely se acercó a ella separándola de Yamamoto-Camila ¿has estado durmiendo bien?

-Nopo...-contesto ella aun con cara de boba, Cely suspiro, sabiendo que su amiga reaccionaba como una borracha cada vez que tenía sueño y saco de su bolsillo un chocolate mojado, lo había comprado para ella pero estaba arruinado

-Esto no servirá, te iré a comprar algo...-pero el chocolate desapareció de sus manos

-¡Viva el chocolate!-brinco Camila saboreando el dulce que tenía en la boca y a medida que el azúcar y el cacao tenia efecto en su sistema se fue dando cuenta de a quien estaba abrazando-¡¿Yamamoto kun?!

Se apartó tan abruptamente que termino resbalado por la orilla, Cely se sobresaltó pero Yamamoto alcanzo a sujetarla por la cintura antes de que volviera a caer a la piscina

-¿Estás bien Camila? –le pregunto Yamamoto acercándose a ella sin darse cuenta

-Yo he...si...-lastimosamente la peli plata no podía pensar claramente teniéndolo tan cerca, bien sabia dios que su debilidad eran los chicos guapos de anime

Cely carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención...como odiaba ese tipo de escenas, tomo a su amiga del brazo y la arrastro a un lado para salvarla del bochorno

-Ya estas mejor ¿no?...-sonrió cuando ella asintió con la cabeza varias veces con fuerza-bueno ... ahora dime ¿por qué no has estado durmiendo bien?

-Eso no importa, te presentare a todos –Camila vio acercarse al grupo de Tsuna preocupados, excepto Hibari que estaba con ganas de matarla

-No, dime la verdad-la peli plata sonrió sabía que su amiga se preocupaba por ella

-No es nada grave... solo que Reborn me está entrenado...

-Reborn...¿el SS te esta entrenando?

-Si...

-Tu definitivamente eres una M

-¡¿A quién le dices M?!-Camila le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza mientras Cely se llevaba las manos al pequeño chichón

-¡¿Y ahora por que?!-reclamo, dando a entender que no era la primera vez

-Medita lo que dijiste...soy una S... una SS... es más un XSS-Camila se cruzó de brazos

-No hay nada que meditar...eres una M

-Etto... Camila- chan...¿ella es una de tus amigas?-Tsuna no quería interrumpir al verlas hablando tan amenamente pero tenía curiosidad... además de que estaban llamando mucho la atención de los demás estudiantes

-¡Oigan ustedes que está pasando aquí!

-¡Hi!- Tsuna grito alarmado cuando vio acercarse a su profesor de matemáticas...era cierto se habían saltado las clases, pero Hibari se interpuso antes de que se acercara a ellos

-Asuntos del comité disciplinario-comentó fríamente...el profesor tembló brevemente antes girar y de volver a su salón como si no hubiera visto nada

-Bueno... ya que ya estoy despierta-les hablo Camila, tratando de no mirar al guardián de la lluvia-creo que será mejor que vayamos a la azotea para explicarles mejor las cosas

-Estoy de acuerdo-Reborn salto sobre la cabeza de Camila y todos se pusieron a caminar hacia la azotea

-Por cierto...-Camila miro a Cely-¿vienes sola?

-Si

Cuando llegaron a la azotea se sentaron en círculo y se unieron Kyoko y Ryohei por llamado de Reborn

-Bueno pues...-Camila se sintió intimidada de repente por la miradas fijas de los demas-...ella es una de mis amigas se llama Cely Rodríguez y vino conmigo a este lugar

-Hola-Cely saldo con la mano , Tsuna la miraba atentamente

-¿Cómo la reconociste si dijiste que no tendrían el mismo aspecto?-Reborn no se perdía nada pensó

-Bueno la verdad... no cambio mucho-dijo Camila mirándola ,el cabello de Cely era ahora castaño claro su, piel era mucho más blanca tenía un leve tono rosado en las mejillas y sus ojos eran rojos...-...un momento ¡¿esos ojos son de a de veras?!

Cely suspiro

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti... y tus ojos se ven geniales y tu pelo también-comento

-Gracias... ¿pero cómo me reconociste?... Estoy diferente-murmuro

-Tu eres la única que olvidaría rostros aparte de tu hermana-Cely jugaba con las mangas de su uniforme y su falda tratando de secarlos y que principalmente no quedaran sucios

-Ah cierto...pensaba en buscarlas pero al final tú me encontraste-sonrió la peliplata

-Si... ¿sabes algo de las demás?

-Ni jodida idea...¡no tenía idea de cómo buscarlas!-Cely suspiro de nuevo, suponiendo que su amiga había pensado demasiado las cosas de nuevo y se había olvidado de lo obvio...buscarlas como cualquier persona normal...

-Pues ya ves que era fácil ...hay que localizarlas para poder volver

-¿Ya? Pero es ...–se quedó callada un momento y se acercó a su oído para susurrarlo-... es katekyo

Cely también se acercó a ella

-Lo sé, pero nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas

-A quien le importa eso-gruño Camila

-Camila...-

-está bien...está bien

-¿Tienes idea de dónde buscarlas?-pregunto Cely, los demás las veían con gotitas en la nuca al verlas hablar en susurros, tal parece que se habían olvidado de ellos, Reborn se impaciento y transformo a león en un martillo

Cely empalideció cuando vio ese martillo gigante caer sobre Camila y por instinto la jalo hacia ella para que no la golpeara

-Dame-Camila tienes agallas para ignorarnos

-Ah...Reborn... es que...-ella también empalideció al ver el tamaño del martillo-¿pensabas pegarme con eso?

Reborn la ignoro y se acercó a Cely

-¿Tiene problemas de atención?-le pregunto señalando a su amiga que se había distraído nuevamente mirando una mariposa y tratando de atraparla...ella negó con la cabeza

-No ,es solo que es así- Reborn sonrió

-Le haremos una prueba a dame-Camila dijo dirigiéndose al grupo y sonriendo maliciosamente

**Por fin pude integrar uno de los ocs ...tengan paciencia pronto vendrán las demas**


	7. TALENTO

**Hola como están...me apresure para tener el capítulo listo para el fin de semana espero que les guste**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

**CAPITULO 7**

**TALENTO**

-Todos digan algo a la vez-Camila seguía mirando a la mariposa persiguiéndola hasta la barandas pero se detuvo abruptamente

-Ah no barandas malas... no acercarse- se dijo y giro su atención a las nubes

Reborn había cambiado sus ropas por las de un entrenador con un silbato en el cuello listo para usarlo

-Preparado...listos-Cely se preguntaba que era todo aquello tan estrafalario pero era Reborn después de todo así que ¿por que no se dijo? ...a pesar de que no le agradaba el arcobaleno pero se preparó para participar también

Reborn soplo en el silbato y Camila se giró sorprendido por el sonido

Todos se pusieron a hablar rápidamente apenas estaba entendiendo la historia dl conejito que contaba Kyoko que apenas esquivo el ataque de una tonfa de Hibari

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Pelea herbívora...

-Tú no te cansas-Camila seguía esquivando los golpes, escuchando como todos hablaban a la vez

Sobre beisbol, ovnis combinados con fórmulas de nivel universitario, la película que le contaba Cely, las frases de miedo que repetía Tsuna y Ryohei pidiéndole que se uniera al club de box al extremo...

Cuando las voces se fueron mezclando más hasta ya no entenderse Reborn sopló nuevamente el silbato y todos se callaron y Hibari se calmó...

-¡Que carachos...!-...después de atinarle un golpe en el estómago dejándola sin aire, Cely sentía pena por su amiga solo ver eso le había dolido a ella también

-¿Que acabamos de decir dame -Camila? –pregunto Reborn

-El club de boxeo es el mayor juego de la historia porque se batea un balón para que Reborn no nos mate mientras el conejo baila ula-ula creyendo que gano a la tortuga de Tsuna por que el quería volar un ovni obteniendo el logaritmo neperiano de la raíz cuadrada de pi, para que Crome no se comiera a Ken...–contesto agonizando en el suelo por el golpe

Reborn ya estaba levantando su martillo para golpearla pero Camila reacciono a tiempo por el miedo

-No... Momento eso no es...-Cely sonrió infundiéndole animo- había una vez un conejito y una tortuga , la tortuga caminaba muy lento y un día el conejito se burló de ella...

Todos escuchabas asombrados como repetía a cabalidad lo que había escuchado y comenzaron a murmurar

-Esa mujer estúpida es asombrosa...

-¡Gokudera- kun!-lo regaño Tsuna

-Pero tiene razón en algo –opino Yamamoto viéndola con fascnación-...es asombrosa

Cely también estaba sorprendida...sabía que su amiga era bastante hábil...todas sus amigas tenían dones pero este estaba más desarrollado, algo les había hecho ese mundo...

Reborn solo sonreía poniendo cara de póker mientras se preguntaba por que esas actitudes suyas no entraban en ningún tipo de llama

-Para que puedas mejorar tus habilidades y convertirte en un digno miembro de la familia Vongola...-Camila por fin termino y respiro agotada por hablar sin parar y se sorprendió cuando todos le aplaudieron...

-Camila-chan eres genial-la alabo Kyoko, ella se sentía dichosa como nunca, casi se le humedecieron los ojos... miro a Cely solo para confirmar que eso fuera real y ella le asintió con la cabeza...

-Bueno comencemos a hablar de lo que acontece...-Reborn ahora estaba disfrazado de juez según el para poner el orden... todos se sentaron nuevamente en el suelo

-Ajam...-Camila carraspeo un poco –como venía diciendo ella es una de las tres personas que vinieron conmigo –Kyoko levanto la mano como si estuviera en una clase

-Pero insisto...¿cómo la reconociste si dijiste que tal vez no tenían la misma apariencia?

-Pues...es vergonzoso...–Camila oculto la cabeza en el hombro de Cely mientras ella tomaba la palabra

-Pues solo era cuestión de pensar que a pesar de haber cambiado, sus rasgos principales no habrían cambiado...al menos yo la reconocí así-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-A mí no se me ocurrió- seguía llorando Camila

-Dame-Camila solo se la pasaba lamentándose todo el tiempo- comento Reborn-hasta que descubro una forma de encontrarla-la susodicha sonrió

-¡¿Quieres verlo?!-le pregunto a su amiga y antes de que ella contestara corrió rápidamente quien sabe dónde y volvió con sus cosas y con mucha concentración repitió el mismo proceso de la vez anterior... cuando las hojas se iluminaron, la cara se le ensancho en una sonrisa-¡ya se dónde están!

-¡Qué bien! –Cely también brinco de alegría...pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando la vio desmayarse

-Parece que todavía le desgasta mucha energía- Reborn se acercó a ella tocándole el rostro con un palo de madera-tendrá que entrenar más...-comentó quitándole importancia

-De verdad eres un S-le dijo Cely

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Tsuna mientras ayudaba a Yamamoto a acomodar a Camila en su espalda

-Llevare a Camila a la enfermería...-Yamamoto sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga-ella estará bien... no te angusties

-Gracias...-se sintió algo incomoda con todos ahí pero estaba en un anime y estaba conociendo gente así que a la vez era divertido-S quiere decir sádico, SS es súper sádico...

-Es lo que me llamaste –Reborn ensombreció su mirada y trato de golpear a Cely pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente

-Es solo una manera de hablar-le contesto

-Entonces lo que le dijiste a Camila-chan de ser una M...-murmuro Kyoko

-Quiere decir masoquista-contesto ella ignorando a Reborn que estaba sorprendido de que haya esquivado dos veces su golpes

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le cuestiono

-Solo escuche el ruido y...se me hizo fácil...es lo normal ¿no?-sabía que no era normal pero no quería contarle nada y mucho menos para que hiciera experimentos con ella sin contar con su aversión hacia el sicario...

Reborn se dio cuenta que no era normal pero decidió investigar por su cuenta

-Se ve que te preocupas mucho por tus amigas-Tsuna la miraba con cierta admiración y envidia por poder esquivar los golpes de Reborn

-Claro...ellas son parte de mí, pero cuando encontremos a nuestras amigas tendremos que marcharnos...

-Ustedes son muy sospechosas-Gokudera se veía molesto, no quería nada que peligrara a Tsuna

-Tenemos familia que debe estar muy preocupada por nosotras...por eso aunque quisiéramos quedarnos no podemos...pero tampoco podemos contarles sobre nosotras...-eso era obvio pensó...las considerarían locas

-No te preocupes...las entendemos bien...y las ayudaremos a regresar...-Tsuna le sonrió reconfortándola, Cely sabía que era una buena persona...Camila estaría segura ahí ya que ella tenía que volver a Kokuyo- land

-Me alegro de saber que Camila está en buenas manos...vendré a visitarlos para buscar a las demás junto con Camila, además Crome, Chikuza y Ken me deben estar esperando para comer...

Cely se despidió de ellos recordando el día que llego ahí

_-Donde estoy...—despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de que había varios sonidos que la molestaban, parecía que tenía oídos mágicos y podía escucharlo todo...eso no era normal y le daba algo de miedo, pero no tenía tiempo de sentir miedo debía ver si las demás estaban bien... el lugar parecía un parque de atracciones antiguo—... ¿este lugar es Kokuyo -land?_

_-¿Quién eres tu?-una voz suave la saco de su ensoñación, reconoció a Chikuza con los demás, no podía decirles que era de otro mundo y además no sabía si estaba soñando pero el dolor de cabeza le decía que todo era real_

_-Me llamo Cely..._

_-¡Vete de aquí es propiedad privada!-grito Ken ocultando a una tímida Crome en su espalda_

_-Ken...-lo calmo Chikuza y luego miro a la desconocida esperando una explicacion_

_-Estoy perdida...creo...necesito encontrar a mis amigas—el sol era muy fuerte su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho más y los sonidos del bosque, de los animales y hasta el más mínimo roce le martilleaba la cabeza_

_-¿Te sientes bien?—crome se acercó tímidamente a ella_

_-Creo...que no—en la oscuridad antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento pudo sentir que alguien la sostenía..._

-¿Encontraste a tus amigas?

-No a todas-frente a ella estaba el guardián de la niebla esperándola en la puerta, Cely esperaba que Hibari no fuera a pasar por ahí y fueran a pelearse-no deberías estar aquí, vas a cansarte

-Kufufufu...solo es un momento...por suerte no me encontré con ave-kun-Cely sonrió, sabía que se llevaban mal pero se apoyaban cuando era necesario, camino a su lado rumbo a Kokuyo land mientras se retiraba de los odios los algodones que había usado para tapar los sonidos

-Volvamos ya...ken se va molestar cuando sepa que viniste aquí y no lo saludaste-Mukuro le alcanzo otros algodones secos para que los usara

-Kufufuf...solo tienes que comprarle croquetas de perro y se pondrá contento

-Te pasas...-Cely sonrió de nuevo , le gustaba cuidar de ellos, sabía lo que habían pasado y sabia como vivían, necesitaban a alguien que cuidara de ellos y mientras estuviera en ese mundo lo haría y si después lograba volver de nuevo lo seguiría haciendo

-Camila tiene más desarrollado su don de percepción-le comento, Mukuro desapareció dejando ver a Crome que también estaba pendiente de la conversación

-Tu...le dijiste de tu don-le pregunto tímidamente

-No...ni loca...se lo contare pero cuando estemos solas , prefiero mantenerlo en secreto de los demás por un tiempo-Crome solo asintió con la cabeza, luego Cely recordó algo-siento mucho que tu uniforme este mojado te lo limpiare...

-No te preocupes-le sonrió crome...-tu haces mucho por nosotros...

-Pero igual necesito ropa...creo que buscare un trabajo...también para poderles cocinar algo mejor-comento ,Crome solo sonrió le gustaba que ella fuera su amiga porque era muy gentil...

**Bueno en fin ...trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible pero hasta aquí dio mi cabecita ,esperen el capítulo del miércoles donde entraran en acción nuevos personajes...**


	8. LA PANDA DE LOCAS

**Hola a todos como están espero que bien...bueno este capítulo personalmente me gustó mucho porque marca el inicio de un arco ...y además porque ando inspirada ...en fin que lo disfruten**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE...**

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA PANDA DE LOCAS**

Hace una semana que su amiga la había encontrado y todavía faltaban dos mas, pero con lo ocupadas que habían estado...ella con el entrenamiento espartano de Reborn y Cely cuidando del grupo de Mukuro no se habían vuelto a ver...

Camila esquivaba los ataques con rapidez pero todavía le alcanzaban varios...Hibari era un oponente duro y aunque había mejorado considerablemente todavía no lograba golpearlo

-Hibari- san espera...—otro golpe en el estómago—...podemos hablar...la gente se entiende hablando...—golpe en la cara...joder eso iba a dejar morete...—}¡¿Hibari-san que no escucha?!-tonfaso en la nuca...

-solo los herbívoros hablan...

-¡usted es un idiota!—estaba perdiendo la paciencia...y sabía que iba irse de la lengua y el la golpearía—Hibari-san...¡oye tu...idiota!-por qué no puedes callarte se dijo y tembló cuando lo vio enojarse todavía mas

-ya está...—se dijo—...otro golpe más a la colección—se pegó a la pared lista para recibir el golpe ...que no llego nunca

Abrió los ojos temerosa viendo primero una rodilla frente a ella que la protegía de la tonfa, había una herida en el lugar donde la habían golpeado pero la chica peli plata no se quejaba solo miraba fríamente y molesta

-¿se puede saber...que le estás haciendo... a MI HERMANA?—la voz de Diana era fría mientras bajaba la pierna lentamente ignorando su herida ,Hibari la veía levemente asombrado, cualquier oponente se estaría sujetando la pierna y brincando a la pata coja por el dolor... pero esa chica lo veía como su igual

-¿quién eres tu carnívora...?

-no manches...Hibari te dio el título de carnívora –Camila miraba sonriente a su hermana, pero ella no le contesto, no podía bajar la guardia y dejar que él le hiciera daño a Camila

-soy Diana Verastegui

-¡Voii mocosa donde estas!-Scualo grito desde el fondo del pasillo buscando a Diana, Hibari bufo molesto y se fue caminado para alejarse del bullicio

-¡hermana!-Camila abrazo a Diana mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza ligeramente

-¿estás bien?

-si...de la que me salvaste-Diana le aparto un mechón de pelo mostrando un morete cerca a del ojo

-vamos a curártelo...

-estoy bien...eres tu quien necesita ayuda-Camila miro su rodilla ensangrentada

-no pienso hacerme atender con ese medico pervertido, vámonos nos están esperando...

-¿Quiénes?—se preguntó extrañada y luego se fijó en su uniforme—¡...estas en varia!

Diana sonrió levemente

-¡Voii mocosa te llevo buscando desde hace mucho!-Diana puso cara monótona mientras el capitán se acercaba con el príncipe

-shishishi...tienes valor princIpessa para ignorar lo que te decimos

-las ordenes de los príncipes caídos no tiene mucho valor ~–contesto ella y un cuchillo se clavó en su brazo, Camila se puso azul al ver la herida

-¡¿se puede saber que le haces a mi hermana estúpido príncipe de pacotilla?!

-shishishi se nota que es tu gemela, a ambas les gusta molestarme-Belfeghor saco más cuchillos listo para lanzarlos a Camila

-¡a mí no me das miedo!-Camila dio un paso adelante, aunque por dentro sentía sus rodillas temblar pero el orgullo la hacía permanecer fuerte

-Camila...vámonos de aquí-Diana le sonrió...para que esos dos no se pelearan y su hermana terminara herida

-pero Diana...-protesto Camila mientras su hermana tiraba de ella

-¡voii! ¡¿a dónde crees que vas mocosa todavía tienes mucho entrenamiento?!

-capitán si sigue gritando así va a quedarse calvo—le contesto

-¡que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra estúpida niñata!

-volveré más tarde...dígaselo al jefe—el capitán de varia se puso serio

-sabes que va a enojarse ¿verdad?

-no me importa...—Scualo suspiro

-¡voii regresemos al hotel!-el capitán dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, pero Belfeghor no lo obedeció, se quedó mirando a ambas gemelas notando el extraordinario parecido que tenían excepto por el cabello largo y levemente ondulado de Diana...se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo herido

-no vayas a tardar mucho princIpessa-le susurró al oído apretando más su herida pero Diana seguía impasible al dolor

-cuídate principito no te vaya a dar muy fuerte el sol y tu corona se despinte-

-shishishi...ya veremos quien queda mal parado cuando el jefe se entere que no regresaste...—Belfeghor se fue por fin dejándolas solas. Diana suspiraba mientras veía sus heridas

-Diana...tenemos que curarte

-tranquila esto es lo cotidiano

-¿cómo que lo cotidiano? ¡Me van a conocer esos desalmados!—Camila ya estaba caminando rumbo a las gradas para ir tras ellos pero se detuvo abruptamente...

-ahora que caigo...estás hablando—Diana frunció el seño

-jamás fui muda

-no claro...pero tú nunca hablabas, siempre estabas en tu mundo y cuando no, siempre escribías

-y todavía lo hago, pero en este mundo no puedo distraerme o acabare como coladera-desde la ventana podían ver a los dos asesinos caminar tan campantes ignorando las miradas de atención

-¿cómo terminaste en varia?

-me convertí en la princesa varia

-¡¿qué?!

-no grites...cuando llegue casi me matan pero como soy tolerante al dolor le di curiosidad a Xanxus...después su curiosidad se transformó en obsesión...—poco a poco un aura de depresión la fue rodeando—y me convertí en su juguete personal...

-¡no puedes regresar ahí!

-tengo que...además no es tan malo Scualo taicho me enseña a pelear –a pesar de estar con su hermana su expresión seguía siendo seria...también estaba evitando darle demasiada información a nadie le contaría lo que realmente había sucedido

A nadie le contaría que había llegado al cuarto de Xanxus , que el había tratado de matarla, que de alguna manera con sus palabras había logrado calmarlo, que el quería obligarla a casarla con el por su rareza...eso lo dejaría para otro momento cuando contarlo no le diera tanta verguenza

-ciassu...

-Reborn/arcobaleno—saludaron ambas

-veo que ya se reunieron...

-espera...¿esto es cosa tuya?—pregunto Camila

-para ser una dame no eres tan dame como mis otros dos discípulos

-¿el arcobaleno es tu tutor?—le cuestionó su gemela

-si...Reborn si tú la trajiste quiere decir que también Ivanna...

-¡chicas!—ambas sonrieron alegremente al escuchar ese tono de voz

-Ivanna-Camila corrió a abrazar a su amiga que venía con Cely, su amiga se veía diferente pero sus rasgos seguían siendo similares su pelo era de un negro azabache hasta los hombros, su piel era más pálida y sus ojos eran de color gris

-que bien estamos juntas de nuevo—brinco de felicidad

-estaba tan perdida al llegar... de no ser porque Dino me ayudo...—comento Ivanna—ustedes también tiene otro color de pelo...

-estas en la familia cavallone—hablo diana

-Diana estás hablando—la felicito Ivanna mientras a Diana le salía una venita en la frente

-que nunca fui muda

-¿y esas heridas?-le señalo Cely

-¿puedes curarla? no quiere hacerse atender con Shamal-suplico Camila

-claro que si por suerte siempre traigo mi botiquín-Cely saco un botiquín de su bolso y procedió a desinfectar las heridas y a vendarlas-no puedes permitir que te dañen así es peligroso, las heridas pueden infectarse

Diana observaba tranquilamente su labro de las cuatro sin duda era Cely la que más se preocupaba por todas aunque no lo demostrara mucho

Ivanna comenzó a relatarles lo que había sucedido cuando ella llego a ese mundo

_Escuchaba muchos ruidos y pisadas pesadas y fuertes como botas de combate...le dolía la cabeza...escucho unos disparos y se removió perezosamente_

_-mamá...papá dejen de pelear..._

_Se removió mas en su cama hasta que se dio cuenta de la dureza de su almohada...que era una piedra y su cama estaba fría...estaba dormida sobre el empedrado_

_Se levantó abruptamente, no estaba en su casa ,no estaba en las ruinas ¡¿dónde carajos estaba?!_

_El lugar estaba lleno de edificios pero era diferente de su ciudad..._

_-¿funciono?...¿dónde estamos?—volvió a escuchar otra explosión y se puso de pie de un salto corriendo sin dirección, se cayó de espaldas evitando una enorme grieta que había aparecido de la nada, luego escucho más explosiones—¡¿dónde están las demás?!—pensó _

_Se pegó a la pared para que no la vieran y la confundieran con un enemigo...necesitaba saber dónde estaba_

_-que hago…que hago...—antes de decidir cuál camino tomar Ivanna vio a un muchacho de pelo rubio persiguiendo a un tipo…el chico se detuvo al verla perdida_

_-¿estás bien?...no deberías estar aquí, ordene que evacuaran a todos_

_-así que tú eres quien está a cargo, no momento ...primero dime donde estamos-ivanna estaba abrumada con la extraña sensación que tenia_

_-estamos en Italia –le contesto –pero no podemos seguir aquí, si estas perdida te llevare a un lugar seguro_

_Dino trato de llevarla por un calle pero ella se resistió_

_-por ahí no...es peligroso_

_-que dices...-ella tampoco sabía que decía pero sentía dentro de si que ese camino no era el indicado...pero no pudo contestarle porque un segundo después se desmayó..._

**Gracias por leer, el sábado subiré la continuación...estoy feliz, esto se esta poniendo mas interesante **


	9. LA VERDAD

**Hola me costó un poco este capítulo así que no estoy muy segura de como habrá quedado...**

**Katekyo no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA VERDAD**

-pero estoy perdida aquí...no entiendo nada—comentó Ivana después de contarles como había llegado

-ah claro tu no eras otaku como nosotras...bueno lo bueno es que Diana, Cely y yo si lo somos y podemos hacer de guías—luego miro a su hermana y su cara de póker—...bueno Cely y yo

-suficiente de charla, debemos reunirnos con Iemitsu, nos está esperando—las cuatro miraron al bebe extrañadas...en especial Ivanna quien no conocía al sicario

-¿quién es este niño? ¿de dónde salió?

-jajaja –Camila rio nerviosamente temiendo ya por la seguridad de su amiga pero él bebe no la ataco, se acercó a ella lentamente a saludarla

-soy Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo—Cely bufo algo molesta por la arrogancia del sicario

-claro...asesino...no sé qué le dan a los niños hoy en día tienen unos juegos –le murmuro a sus amigas

-no...Ivanna, si es un asesino—Cely observaba atenta las reacciones del arcobaleno para que no atacara a su amiga...el arcobaleno le daba mucha desconfianza, pero seguía sin suceder nada

-este mundo es muy extraño...-las otras tres temblaron por lo que había dicho

-si otro mundo...creo que estas alucinando Ivanna—Camila hablaba nerviosamente

-hum...—Reborn estiro la mano para saludar a la última integrante del grupo, Ivanna sonrió mientras tomaba su mano para saludarlo pero al momento de tocarlo, el desapareció en medio de un humo blanco

-¿a dónde se fue?—Ivanna volteaba para todos lados pero no veía a nadie

-dame -Camila—escucharon una voz gruesa desde un salón vacío

-¿Reborn?—Cely se acercó al salón pero sin animarse a abrir

-necesito que me traigan ropa

-¿ropa por qué y que haces ahí escondido?—preguntó Camila, Cely ya sospechaba lo que pasaba y tomando del brazo alejo a Camila de la puerta

-eres demasiado dame... debe ser contagiosos—lo oyeron murmurar, cuando por fin salió, todas jadearon por la sorpresa ya que tenía su forma adulta y vestía su típico traje

Camila se acercó a tocar su ropa al notar algo extraño, tenía una textura rara y se contuvo la risa como pudo

-es...pfum...es pfm... jajaja—ya no pudo resistir la risa, Cely se le unió un poco e Ivana no entendía de donde había salido ese hombre tan guapo—u -usaste a león de ropa...jajaja

-dame –Camila...—tomándole de un dedo le hizo una rápida llave

-¡hay... hay!...¡está bien!... lo siento...¡bestia!—apretó más fuerte el agarre—de acuerdo... está bien ¡eres el mejor y más sexy hitman del mundo!

Camila cayo estrepitosamente al suelo cuando la soltó, las demás veían la escena entre estupefactas y divertidas

-estúpido Reborn—murmuro la peli plata

-dame- Camila...—Camila tembló ante la amenaza implícita en su voz

-¡está bien! ¿no tenías que llevarnos a algún lugar?

-cierto Iemitsu nos está esperando—Cely ayudo a Camila a pararse y siguieron a Reborn mientras Diana se quedaba para esperar a ivanna

-¿estás bien?

-el...be-be...el bebe se transformó en un adulto—definitivamente no entendía ese mundo

-esa es su verdadera forma...

-es guapo...

-aja...nos están esperando—se impaciento al ver que sus amigas se alejaban

-nah no te preocupes...igual las vamos a alcanzar

Reborn las llevo con Iemitsu a una base de Cedef en Japón

-Iemitsu ya estamos aquí—hablo Reborn en la puerta-

Las puertas se abrieron abruptamente , adentro las esperaban también la décima generación Vongola, los varia guiados por un furioso Xanxus que tenía ganas de estrangular el cuello de cierta peli plata, los cavallone liderados por Dino y los habitantes de Kokuyo land guiados por una tímida crome

-esta bienvenida...—murmuro Cely, Camila se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído

-lo sé a mí también me da miedo

-no me da miedo...es divertido—comento Cely—pero Ivanna está demasiado perdida

-está más perdida que la una-comento Camila

-dejen de hablar de mí, puedo oírlas-reclamo ella

Todos pasaron a dentro siendo escoltados por esa numerosa comitiva, cuando llegaron a una sala lo suficientemente amplia Iemitsu se detuvo y las invito a pasar a unas sillas en la cabecera de una mesa

-bienvenidas chicas...estoy aquí en nombre de Cedef—Cely ya preveía que pasaría algo, en ningún anime pasaba algo porque si pero no dijo nada

-Otou- san ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí?—Tsuna miraba nervioso a las cuatro invitadas no le gustaba involucrar a las personas en eso de la mafia

-jajaja también se unirán al juego—comento Yamamoto

-bebe ya no estas de niño—murmuro Hibari en un extremo de la sala y todos le prestaron atención al arcobaleno

-solo ignórenme, Tratemos el tema que corresponde

-¿cómo es que estas de adulto?—comento Tsuna curioso Reborn quiso golpearlo pero seguía usando a león como traje

-cállate dame- Tsuna

-ajam...—Iemitsu carraspeo un poco llamando la atención—las convoque aquí porque sabemos que ustedes viene de otra dimensión—ya estaba había soltado la sopa de golpe todas las cabeza las miraban las peli platas y la castaña trataban de esconderse como podían pero Ivanna que no entendía nada se limitaba a saludar como si fuera famosa...

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue por ahora, está más corto de lo que había planeado pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo...¿me merezco reviews?**


	10. LAS LLAMAS DE LA VIDA

**Agradezco mucho los ánimos que me dieron y siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad pero ya les llegue aca con otro capi del fic**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece...**

**CAPITULO 10**

**LAS LLAMAS DE LA VIDA**

...pero eso no se puede –comento Tsuna, en la pelea con Byakuran había visto el resultado de traer a alguien a esa dimensión

-eso era lo que ocultaban—murmuro el ex arcobaleno como si fueran culpables

-bueno si...les contare todo—Camila tomo la palabra pero Iemitsu la hizo sentar de nuevo con un gesto de mano

-no puedes...no se puede cruzar información de otras dimensiones...para que quede claro a todos los que tiene dudas sobre esto, los que viajaron al futro y pelearon con Byakuran vieron lo que sucede cuando alguien arrastra a otro ser a otra dimensión, pero eso sucedió en diferentes realidades producto de varios futuros, de lo que hablo es de traer personas de dimensiones totalmente ajenas a nuestras diferentes líneas del tiempo...

-Donde son un anime—pensaron Cely y las gemelas

-entonces ellas son de otro mundo...—Gokudera estaba emocionado...toda su vida creyendo en cosas paranormales y ahí estaba la prueba...viajeras inter dimensionales—pero si eso es posible entonces...

Había un enrome riesgo en esa información, pues cualquiera querría ir de una dimensión a otra

-para eso están los guardianes de la puerta—continuo Iemitsu—son los que se encargan de velar por que nadie más cruce de una dimensión, ni de que la información caiga en manos equivocadas

-esos guardianes...-murmuro Reborn mirándolas

-son ellas...pero no están completas-Basil que estaba al lado de Iemitsu tomo la palabra, en sus manos tenía un cofre que parecía bastante antiguo, Iemitsu lo abrió sacando ocho colgantes con dijes de diferentes colores

-Estos colgantes fueron dejados por los anteriores guardianes para las personas que lograran cruzar la puerta...

-quiere decir que cuando cruzamos la puerta del sol...es decir...que esa puerta es la puerta...—Camila no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba

-bueno...—Basil se incomodó un poco por las miradas de las cuatro—es uno de los medios de llegada para los que sean escogidos para tener estos colgantes

-un momento... ¿cómo es que ustedes saben de esto?—cuestiono Camila –si se supone que no deben cruzarse información entre los mundos

-Cedef siempre fue encargado de cuidar esto colgantes, cada vez que aparecían guardianes que cruzaban a este mundo para que no cayeran en malas manos-comento Iemitsu

Diana se dio cuenta que estaban ocultando información pero no sabía que era

-¿podremos volver a nuestro mundo?—pregunto Cely, le gustaba vivir aventuras pero le desagradaba la idea de preocupar a sus padres considerando el tiempo que estaban ahí e ivanna se sentía igual pensando que seguro cuando regresara sus padres iban a sacarle la $#&%$"$%

-aun no-contesto Basil—ya que no están completas no podrán abrir un portal hacia su dimensión a menos que aprendan a manejar sus llamas, pero aun así deberán volver y traer a los guardianes que faltan

En ese momento Diana lo entendió, iba a ver peleas por los colgantes tal vez con otras personas que cruzaran a ese mundo de algún modo...pero decidió callar, sabía que a su hermana le gustaba ese lugar y por su gemela y para protegerla daría todo incluso si tenía que pelear

-entonces si regresamos será para...-había decidido guardar silencio pero si podía ponerlos en aprietos nadie iba a quitarle ese gusto, por que tener el poder siempre era satisfactorio

Iemitsu se puso serio, el entendió las intenciones de ella

-el riesgo es que puedan caer en las malas manos de gente ambiciosa , ya a pasado antes ...grandes desgracias y catástrofes supuestamente naturales sucedieron en ambos mundos cuando se trató de conquistarlos

Automáticamente Cely, Ivanna y Camila pensaron en sus familias...en el riesgo que correrían si eso llegaba a suceder...todos sus seres queridos...sus padres, amigos y demás...pero Diana no pensaba en eso ,el mundo le valía poco... lo único que veía era la posibilidad de que su hermana pueda quedarse en ese mundo y alejarse de las manos tiránicas de su padre, sonrió levemente apoyando la mejilla en un puño, por fin podría lastimar sin que la cuestionen

-¿entonces tenemos que quedarnos si o si?—a Ivanna le gustaba la idea de jugar y divertirse pero esto era algo más serio, era demasiada responsabilidad

-¡no puedes obligarlas!-las chicas miraron a Tsuna, Cely sonrió, conocía la amabilidad del chico y sabía que él no deseaba que las personas se involucraran en algo peligroso, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión aunque desconocía la decisión de las demás.

-yo acepto—Diana se enderezo en su asiento mirando fijamente a sus compañeras—después de todo si cruzamos es por algo, porque podemos hacerlo, si nos ponemos a entrenar y traemos a las chicas que faltan , tan sencillo como eso no deberíamos tener más problemas ¿verdad?

La pregunta era para Cedef y ella sabía la respuesta, Iemitsu carraspeo un poco incomodo

-no, no debería haber más problemas—diana sonrió , después de todo la gente era hipócrita y velaba por sus intereses

-entonces no hay problema—Camila estiro los brazos como si acabara de despertarse , era un acto que hacia sin darse cuenta cada vez que estaba relajada—podemos hacerlo.

-con Dios todo se puede—contesto Cely, Ivanna no sabía que responder pero al final acabo suspirando

-de acuerdo si podemos hacerlo—Reborn sonrió ocultando la mirada en su fedora

-ya que está decidido—Basil procedió a sacar los ocho colgantes de la caja-es hora de entregarles a cada una el dije que les corresponde

-¡si!-todas las miradas pasaron a Camila que había brincado como si hubiera un premio-ups...perdón

Las chicas ya no aguantaron la risa su pequeño acto había roto la tensión del ambiente y asi debía ser se dijo, que todas las personas siempre estuvieran contentas.

Los miembros de la familia Vongola y aliados miraban la escena entre divertidos y enternecidos esas chicas eran bastante unidas y su unión les ayudaría a superar cualquier obstáculo

-Cely Rodríguez—después del pequeño momento de relajación Iemitsu decidió que ya era hora de ponerse serios, Cely se levantó de su asiento no quería ser la primera pero la habían llamado

Se acercó algo nerviosa al frente, y mientras más cerca estaba dos dijes brillaban uno más fuerte que el otro

-felicidades—le sonrió Basil—Eres portadora de la llama del sonido, y protectora hasta que encuentres a su dueña de la llama del conocimiento

Cely tomo los dos dijes y se los colgó al cuello, volvió a su asiento entendiendo por que ahora escuchaba tantas cosas

-Ivanna Mollinedo-Ivanna se levantó sonriendo y casi corrió hasta el lugar cuando se fue acercando dos dijes brillaron también

-Felicidades—Basil siguió con la pequeña ceremonia-Eres portadora de la llama del instinto, y protectora hasta que encuentras a la dueña de la llama de la experimentación, ivanna sonrió al recordar a alguien

-creo que ya sé quién es—comento y volvió a su asiento

-Camila Verastegui—llamo Iemitsu ,Camila se puso de pie rápidamente tirando la silla, está nerviosa pensaron las demás, comenzó a caminar tan rígidamente que parecía un robot, tenia miedo de caerse de fallar, una voz familiar apareció en su mente aquella voz que siempre le decía que no servía para nada, que era una inútil...

-¡vamos Camila!-Camila despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar esa voz y miro a Yamamoto que le echaba ánimos, sonrió , era mejor ser ella mismo pensó y corrió hasta el frente derrapando para detenerse.

Pero el salón se quedó en silencio cuando a su cercanía tres dijes brillaron, dos igual de fuertes y una más débil, diana también corrió ignorando cualquier protocolo a su cercanía los dos dijes siguieron brillando igual pero un cuarto mas comenzó a brillar débilmente

-de que son estos dijes-cuestiono señalando los dos que mas brillaban

-son las llamas del sentido y del Armagedón-contesto Basil, Iemitsu se frotaba la barbilla sin saber que decidir

-ambas pueden ser portadoras de cualquier llama pero no pueden compartir el dije—comento

-yo tendré la llama del Armagedón—Diana tomo rápidamente el dije y se lo colgó al cuello

-pero eso no es justo, esa llama suena genial—Camila tomo resignadamente el otro dije y se lo colgó

-¿Camila tu sabes nuestros porques verdad?—Camila le tomo la mano

-tu y yo somos una sola—contesto –tu eres yo y yo soy tu

-solo yo puedo cuidar de ti, solo yo puedo cuidar de mi misma

Los demás integrantes en la sala se quedaron con caras extrañadas al escuchar sus palabras, basil carraspeo un poco y les entrego a cada una otro dije mas

-Camila Verastegui, dueña de la llama del sentido serás cuidadora hasta que encuentras a su dueña de la llama de la vida...y diana Verastegui dueña de la llama del Armagedón serás cuidadora hasta que encuentres a la dueña de la llama de la fe...

Diana casi suelta él dije cuando lo escucho, cada dije que debían cuidar tenía relación afín con su cuidadora, ¿pero que tenía que ver la fe con ella?

-han sido presentadas frente a la familia Vongola las llamas de la vida—concluyo Iemitsu—pueden retirarse por hoy pero deberán volver mañana para comenzar su entrenamiento y conocer a sus maestros...

Las gemelas regresaron a sus asientos , los varia ya se habían puesto de pie y caminaban rumbo a la salida

-shishishi...la principessa puede que esté a mi altura después de todo-murmuro Belfeghor

Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando Xanxus tomo del brazo a diana haciéndola para de golpe

-vuelves al hotel ahora—Xanxus la jalo del cabello empujándola a la salida

-¡oye que te pasa!—Ivanna y Cely se pusieron de pie para ponerse frente al tipo

-muévanse basuras—Xanxus estaba por sacar sus armas pero Tsuna y sus amigos aparecieron colocándose detrás de las chicas para respaldarlas

-deja a Diana Xanxus—Tsuna se había tomado una píldora de última voluntad y estaba en modo hyper

Diana tenía los ojos cerrados , para escapar a otro mundo cada vez que le pasaba algo asi pero ya se estaba hartando ella era la protectora no la defendida

-suéltame, volveré al hotel—Xanxus la soltó y ella volteo a ver a los demás—nos veremos mañana

Antes de que pudieran decirle nada, ella corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Scualo

Cely suspiro sin saber muy bien que hacer, Camila se paró a su lado

-ella estará bien, no te preocupes es fuerte—trataba de reconfortarla con sus palabras pero ella también estaba preocupada por su hermana, Ivanna se giro molesta hacia ellas

-¿ustedes saben porque ese tipo la trata así?, y ella porque se deja

-todo estará bien y sería mejor que nos fuéramos a descansar, mañana será un día agotador, concluyo Camila, Cely e Ivanna no estaban seguras pero decidieron hacerlo por ahora

**Hasta aquí doy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque me tomare un descanso de un mes antes de continuar...nah mentira estoy jugando, publicare el miércoles así que espérenlo!**


	11. LOS MAESTROS

**Otra vez falte a mi promesa, lo lamento mucho pero antes publicaba seguido por que tenía unos adelantos y pues...se me acabaron los capítulos que tenia de reserva pues estaba con muchos trabajos de la universidad...en fin, no sé cuándo publicare el siguiente capi ,pero prometo que abra un capi cada semana como mínimo**

**Ketekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece...**

**Y un consejo para este capítulo, acompáñenlo con la canción de LMC- BOYS AND GIRLS...ustedes saben de que hablo...**

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**LOS MAESTROS**

Cely esperaba la llegada de Diana , quería hablar con ella por lo sucedido el día anterior, pero no aparecía, todas ya estaban en una de las salas del centro de Cedef esperando a los que serían sus tutores, cuando Diana entro lo hizo seguida de Iemitsu.

Seguramente habría previsto que la cuestionarían por su situación y había esperado para entrar última a la sala

-Buenas tardes a todas-Iemitsu tenía su sonrisa característica, las chicas se situaron en fila recta frente a el, Ivanna jugaba con sus dedos incapaz de permanecer quieta mucho tiempo, Cely estaba tratando de concentrarse en la situación pero estaba más preocupada por Diana, Camila movía sus pies nerviosa y ansiosa por saber quién la entrenaría y Diana esperaba seria con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a diferencia del día anterior nadie más estaba presente en la habitación

-Vamos a hacer las presentaciones rápidamente, el tiempo es crucial y deben saberlo, en lugar de enseñarles a manejar sus llamas, sus maestros se concentraran en fortalecerlas físicamente para que puedan abrir el portal e ir en busca de las restantes guardianas.

_-Tal obviedad_—pensó Diana—_también podrían gritarlo en alta voces...y decir que todo es una confabulación..._

-¿Por qué asume que son mujeres?—pregunto Ivanna

-Bueno también pueden ser hombres... –Iemitsu se rasco la cabeza—pero como ustedes son mujeres creo que pensé que era mejor decirlo así, de cualquier manera como les decía la prioridad es que puedan abrir el portal, para la portadora de la llama del instinto, Ivanna tu maestro será Skull...

-¿Quién...?—antes de que pudiera formar una pregunta, un sonido de moto se escuchó por todo el lugar y una puerta se abrió dejando ver a un bebe encima de una moto TRIUMPH DAYTONA 675 R,SUPERBIKE (lo se estuve averiguando motos, esta me pareció genial)

-¡Yo soy el gran Skull!—él bebe dio una pirueta desde la moto aterrizando en el suelo con mucha gracia.

-Que curvas...—ivanna volteo asombrada hacia Cely

-Es un bebe...

-No el...me refiero a la moto, esas curvas...—Cely miraba fascinada la moto y no sabía si acercarse o no pero Camila la tomo del brazo tirando de ella para que se acercaran juntas

-Yo no sé de vehículos, pero esta si que esta genial—Camila brincaba alrededor de la moto tocando diferente cosas sin saber siquiera para que servían

Cely solo sonreía ante su reacción, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando vio un tornillo del tamaño de su mano que no se imaginaba como había hecho la peli plata para sacarlo, ni done iba...

-No le digas a nadie—le pidió y se lo escondió en un bolsillo de su pantalón, Cely solo negó con la cabeza y ante la mirada expectante de todos se apresuraron a volver a la fila

-¿Porque hay tantos bebes aquí?—cuestiono Ivanna

-Son arcobalenos...tienen una maldición—Camila recordó algo—pero creo que tu rompiste la maldición de Reborn

-¿Ese chico tan deli?—Cely y Camila se rieron al escuchar a su amiga—¿qué? Está bien guapo

-Para mí no—opino Cely

-¡Préstenme atención!—Skull se estaba enojando y Camila se acercó a el

-Te ves tan lindo así de chiquito

-¡No soy pequeño!—Skull salto para atacarla pero cuando se tocaron, al igual que con Reborn una nube de humo apareció

-OH-OH—Camila se tapó los ojos aunque dejo sus dedos entreabiertos, Cely se volteo, ivanna no sabía que estaba pasando y Diana simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos

-Creo que nunca lograremos hacer nada formal—comento resignadamente Iemitsu

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien entrara al lugar y le diera ropa a Skull que ya se encontraba con su forma adulta, Iemitsu se paro al lado de

Skull para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes

-Este es Skull, será el maestro de la llama del instinto

-Vámonos—le dijo Skull arrojándole su casco

-¿En moto?...¡que genial!—Ivanna prácticamente brinco encima de la moto y se acomodó detrás de Skull ,Cely estaba a punto de avisarles de la falla de la moto pero el acelero antes que ella pudiera decir algo

-Se van a accidentar...—Cely miro a Camila que se encontraba temblando

-Yo creo que estarán bien...

-¿De qué hablan...?—Iemitsu las interrumpió cuando vio que se distrajeron

-De nada—contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Para la llama del sentido, tu maestro será...—Camila cruzo los dedos, para que le tocara alguien genial

-Yo...

-¡No!-Camila grito cuando reconoció esa voz-¡no es justo, yo quería alguien más genial!

Cely y Diana sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de la peli plata

-¡Dame-Camila!—la pobre no pudo proveer el disparo de Reborn tratando de matarla, pero Cely la jalo hacia atrás y por su falta de equilibrio termino haciendo la pose de matrix, con la bala pasando cerca de su cabeza antes de caer al suelo...

De repente el salón se quedó en silencio y ella no entendía por qué la miraban tanto, se preguntó si estaba herida y se tocó la cabeza buscando alguna herida y en su lugar encontró una línea de piel sin cabello por donde le había rozado la bala

-¡¿Me dejaste pelona?!—por sus ojos comenzaron a asomare pequeñas lagrimitas

-Eres tan dame que ni siquiera puedes esquivar una bala sin ayuda—la regaño el ex arcobaleno

-¡Pídeme disculpas!—Camila se enderezo mientras se acomodaba el cabello de lado para taparse la franja que no tenía pelo

-Vamos a entrenar de una vez...—Reborn la ignoro olímpicamente , Camila se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de llorar, Reborn se impaciento con algo de remordimiento y se acercó a ella

Camila se sorprendió cuando vio lo que el sicario había puesto sobre su cabeza,

-Tu fedora...—el no contesto, se fue caminando en silencio, Camila sonrió y se apresuró a seguirlo, cuando estuvo a su lado él se detuvo

-Mi dispiace...—murmuro y siguió caminando, Camila se despidió de sus amigas con la mano y siguió a Reborn

-Ese Reborn se pasa—comento Cely, Diana no le prestaba atención ,solo miraba el lugar por el que ambos se habían marchado ,el sicario pese todo de alguna manera parecía el hermano mayor de Camila

-Bueno después de este pequeño incidente—la voz de Iemitsu las obligo a concentrarse de nuevo

-Para la llama del sonido, tu maestro será...

-¡Kora!—un niño rubio llego sujeto de la cabeza por un ave extraña

-¿Otro arcobaleno?—preguntó Cely, Diana solo asintió con la cabeza

-Mi nombre es Colonello—Kora...y sere tu tutor en los entrenamientos-Kora—Cely se sintió algo nerviosa, sabia como eran los entrenamientos del bebe

-Yo soy Cely—se presentó, Colonello sonrió, veía el potencial en su nueva alumna

-¡Vámonos-Kora!—Cely le sonrió a Diana y se despido de ella con un movimiento de mano

-Te tocara alguien bueno—le dijo

-Eso espero—Diana quería hacerse fuerte lo más pronto posible, era impaciente y quería asegurarse de que su hermana se quedara en ese mundo a como de lugar

Una vez que Cely se fue Camila suspiro, mirando impaciente a Iemitsu, el cual se sentía algo acojonado por la mirada fría de la chica

-Y para ti...tu tutor será...

-¡VOII!—no puede ser pensó Diana

-¿Es una broma?

-¡No tenemos tiempo para bromas mocosa!—Scualo se paró delante de ella

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tu capitán calvo? tú ya me entrenaste

-¡A quien le dices calvo mocosa!—Diana termino sonriéndole, sabía que el era fuerte y no le tendría compasión o delicadeza

-Estoy bromeando estúpido capitán, vamos a entrenar—Diana se adelantó y Scualo la siguió preguntándose cuánto duraría sus atisbos de sonrisa, pues recordaba lo que Xanxus le había dicho

-**_Debes destruirla..._**

**en fin se que no estuvo muy largo y que la narración estaba algo forzada, pero es que me cuesta mucho tratar con varios personajes a la vez ,de todas formas espero que les haya gustado...hasta la otra**

**Y YA SABEN SI QUIEREN INSPIRARME DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	12. ENTRENAMIENTO

**¡Hola a todos!...estoy impaciente por que el fic ya va tomando rumbo, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy para más efecto acompáñenlo de la canción wild speech de noragami**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO 12**

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

-¡Así no se hace!—Skull le reclamaba a Ivanna por su fracaso en la maniobra

-yo no soy motociclista ¿cómo quieres que haga una maniobra así? ¡yo hago eso y me rompo algo!—Ivanna estaba cansada y no había visto a sus amigas en toda esa semana ,pese a que entrenaban en la base pero en diferentes salones, ella y Skull entrenaban en una sala con pista para motos y él quería que ella aprendiera a manejar una motocicleta a alta velocidad

-definitivamente no sirves para esto-le reclamó el, la pelinegra le arrojo el casco a la cabeza

-tú estás loco, por mucho que seas mi maestro ,no puedo aprender a manejar tan rápido

-está en tu llama, ¿que no has notado que no puedes adivinar ahora que números saldrán en la lotería?—mierda...pensó ella

-como sabes de eso-Ivanna no había tenido tiempo de contarle a sus amigas, pero desde que había llegado a ese mundo era como si pudiera presentir cosas y había aprovechado esa habilidad comprando billetes de lotería...gracias a eso ahora tenía una pequeña fortuna, bueno no era pequeña pero comparada a la de Dino era insignificante, lo bueno era que él le proveía de todo lo que necesitaba, era su mejor amigo, bueno era el único amigo que tenía ahí aparte de sus amigas

-Reborn-sempai me lo dijo—Reborn...Ivanna comenzó a fantasear al recordar a ese hombre, no iba a negar que estaba muy bueno, pero por ver como trataba a Camila y lo que Skull le había contado/quejado de él sabía que era algo violento y hasta sádico—de todas formas desde que entrenas ,ya no tienes esa habilidad

Era cierto, recordó que había comprado un billete de lotería el segundo día de entrenamiento y se había sorprendido cuando sus números no habían ganado

-¿qué tiene eso que ver?—se dejó caer en el suelo para descansar un poco, Skull se quitó su propio caso dejando ver sus piercings

-cada una de ustedes despertó la habilidad relacionada a su llama y a algunas les ha causado problemas, solo Camila no tuvo dificultades y es porque ella tenía un canalizador

Ivanna ya se estaba perdiendo y ya no entendía mucho de lo que él hablaba

-¿y canalizador es...?-

-es un arma o alguna técnica mediante la cual puedes libera tu llama, cuando ustedes cruzaron a este mundo su llama despertó y tenían demasiada energía sin poder canalizarla pues no tenían un objeto o algo con lo cual se relacionaran

-Camila tiene su topo y sus hojas de coca... –recordó Ivanna

-por el apego que ella siente hacia esas cosas, pudo canalizar su energía y no tuvo problemas ,salvo cuando intento usar su llama

-¡ah!... lo que me contaron las chicas-Ivanna recordó la pequeña charla que habían tenido después de que Diana se fue, el día que les entregaron los dijes—ella trato de ver donde estábamos, pero lo vio diferente

-ella utilizo su llama activamente y eso le consumió demasiada energía, tu ,Cely, Diana y Camila tienes los dijes de su llama lo cual les sirve de canalizador ,pero si intentaran utilizar su habilidad conscientemente entonces desgastarían demasiada energía

-mmm...no entendí mucho, pero me hago una idea ,está muy fregado

-levántate aún hay mucho que entrenar

-bueno ya, cálmate no seas exagerado-Ivanna se subió a la moto y se colocó el casco, recordando lo que Skull le había explicado...pero como siguiera así iba a tener el cuerpo lleno de moretes, principalmente por los moretones que tenia del primer día de entrenamiento, en el cual si no fuera por la reacción rápida de Skull habrían terminado hechos papa en algún poste, el pobre seguía preguntándose porque le faltaba un tornillo a su moto

-ok...voy a darme prisa en aprender esta maniobra, recuerda que hiciste una promesa

-si ya se, te dije que si aprendías la maniobra hoy verías a tus amigas

-no, no, momentito—Ivanna se bajó de un salto de la moto encarándolo—me prometiste que hoy las vería, no dijiste nada de la maniobra

-¡si te lo dije!—le grito Skull, Ivanna se desentendió ignorándolo

-no lo sé, yo te oí decir que hoy , así que cumple tu palabra-Skull trato de apelar pero ella seguía ignorándolo o contradiciéndolo ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban alumnos tan extraños?

Diana esquivaba los ataques del espadachín tratando de que Scualo no la rebanara, pero estaba agotada

-¡voii, mocosa del demonio como sigas durmiendo terminaras en pedazos!—Scualo le dio una patada enviándola al otro extremo de la sala, era su forma de hacerla descansar, ella lo sabía y así le daba tiempo de pensar como esquivar el siguiente ataque

-pero capitán Scualo usted también esta muy cansado-la espada se detuvo en el aire antes de cortarla—Scualo bajo la espada, colocándose serio de repente

-te dije que no usaras tu llama , para eso tendrás otro momento—Diana bajo levemente la cabeza, es cierto debía ser fuerte ,pero también quería aprender el control de su llama para poder pelear ,sintió el cuerpo cansado por usar su habilidad

-¡no puedes dormir!—Diana lo miro malhumorada, desde que habían comenzado apenas y había dormido unas dos horas por día, eso hacía que su enojo aumentara mucho más

-vamos capitán ¿no va atacarme?—sonrió malignamente deseando golpearlo ,Scualo también sonrió ,esa era la Diana que debía ser...

Cely estaba fastidiada, había creído que el entrenamiento seria duro y tenía ganas de aprender pero en esa semana lo único que habían hecho era descansar en el bosque de Nanimori a la sombra de los arboles

-sé que estas molesta por que no estamos entrenando—Cely se sorprendió, ya que en ese tiempo casi no habían hablado, él siempre la ignoraba cuando le preguntaba por que no entrenaban

-en parte eres igual de enérgica que Ryohei a pesar de que no se te note—comento Colonello

-no me parezco a el coronel—Cely lo llamaba coronel por que se le hacía más cómodo

-tu llama te permite escuchar muchas cosas que nadie escucharía, tu mente estaba en mucha tensión, necesitabas relajarte, el descanso y el trabajo son dos caras de la misma moneda, ya que tienes tu dije pudiste canalizar tu energía y ya no escuchas los sonidos, pero el bosque siempre este lleno de ellos y has de aprender a mezclarte con ellos porque está en tu naturaleza el escuchar ,sin embargo puedes tomarlo con calma y disfrutar del silencio por que también lo necesitas...—Cely estaba extrañada y no por el discurso si no porque el arcobaleno no había dicho su típica palabra, se giró a verlo y él se extrañó por su mirada fija

-...Kora—añadió algo dubitativo y Cely volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando en que extraño tutor le había tocado, pero disfruto del silencio y los ruidos suaves , aquel silencio era tan bienvenido como agradecido.

Camila corría por toda la sala, a veces se tiraba al piso y otras se pegaba a la pared esquivando los disparos de Reborn

-¡joder!—exclamo cuando una bala le alcanzo el hombro

-dame-Camila...eres igual de inútil que mis otros dos alumnos, mas vale que te pongas las pilas

-como tú no estás siendo perseguido por un sádico...—comento y se arrepintió al instante cuando otra bala le golpeo el corazón—...ok me retracto, oh gran maestro supremo

Pensó que el la dejaría ir, puesto que ya era hora de almorzar y ese día se encontraría con sus amigas

-corre dame-Camila—Reborn sonrió sádicamente mientras cambiaba de forma a león transformándolo en una ametralladora, Camila se puso azul , hubiera gritado como Tsuna pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en el miedo que tenía ,se puso a correr como alma que lleva el diablo alrededor de toda la sala, todas las balas se estrellaban en su cuerpo, rodo en el suelo tratando de esquivar los disparos y sonrió cuando escucho un ¡plaf! En la pared

-¡lo hice!—se levantó emocionada pero Reborn la golpeo con un mazo gigante –¡au!

-eso no es ningún mérito dame-Camila, pero como al fin hiciste algo bien, puedes ir a comer...—Camila volvió a brincar de alegría y abrazo a Reborn

-¡sabía que no eras tan bestia!—se le borro la sonrisa cuando sintió el aura oscura de Reborn—hum...mejor ya me voy...¿calladita me veo más bonita?—le pregunto tratando de apaciguarlo pero el volvió a levantar el mazo gigante—está bien, está bien...ya me voy...ya me fui—poco a poco fue caminando hasta la puerta y salió ,Reborn tenía una vena hinchada en la frente por culpa de su alumna hasta que ella volvió a entrar-...solo quiero saber una cosa ...

Cely, Ivanna y Diana se encontraban en la cocina de la base hablando animadamente ,y contando sus experiencias en el entrenamiento hasta que vieron a Camila entrando con la cabeza vendada

-¿qué te paso?—Cely se paró a examinarla—¿fue Reborn verdad?

-¡búa!—Camila prácticamente berreo y se apoyó en su amiga

-ese menso ya se está pasando—comento Ivanna-voy a aclararle algunas cosas

-espera Ivanna—Camila trato de detenerla pero ella las ignoro y tampoco trataron de meterse en su camino...Ivanna tenía tácticas de persuasión infalibles que a muchas veces incluían un extenso vocabulario de palabrotas y exclamaciones

-¿y cómo están?—Camila volvió a su estado normal y Cely casi se golpea la cabeza con una pared, muchas veces le sorprendía los cambios bruscos de humor que tenía su amiga aunque los de Ivanna eran peor

-el entrenamiento va bien—comento Diana, mirando distraídamente a una cámara que estaba en una esquina de la habitación

-¿y a ti como te va?—le pregunto Camila a Cely

-¡mal!...nos la hemos pasado descansando...

-aunque es una fortuna que hayamos logrado canalizar la energía gracias a los dijes-comento Diana

-eso si –opino Cely—agradezco mucho el silencio, Camila recordó algo en ese momento y le dio un zape a su amiga

-¿y ahora por qué?—reclamo ella, Cely prácticamente podía ver salir humo del puño de su amiga así que no quería saber cómo estaba a su chichón

-si no fuera por Reborn yo no me enteraba de tu problema—Camila quería volver a pegarle pero Cely reacciono alejándose de ella

-ya, bueno perdón, no quería que los demás se enteraran pero parece que Iemitsu les conoto todo a nuestros tutores.

-por cierto ¿a qué hora vamos a comer?—Diana tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, estaba muy cansada ahora que no tenía la presión de entrenar

-¡yo! saludo Yamamoto entrando con un carrito lleno de varias cosas

-¡Yamamoto!—Camila brinco de felicidad, desde que habían comenzado los entrenamiento ya no iba al colegio y no había visto a los demás, Yamamoto le sonrió y acomodo las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina

-todas se ven bien, mi padre me envió algo de sushi para ustedes—Diana y Cely miraron la cantidad de cosas que habían ahí, eso no era "algo" eso era "todo", pero Camila no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Yamamoto que estaba llena de una emoción indescifrable

-sushi, sushi, sushi-Camila se sentó en una banca canturreando , el beisbolista no podía dejar de verla con una sonrisa

-¿hay sashismi?-pregunto Diana sabiendo que a Cely no le gusta el pescado excepto el sashismi

-claro que si-Yamamoto tomo su lugar en la mesa y comenzó a preparar los pequeños platillos que ellas fueron degustando

-¿y cómo va el entrenamiento?-ninguna contesto , Camila levanto la mirada de su plato ,su hermana y Cely la miraban esperando que respondiera ,sabiendo que esa pregunta iba para ella

-ah...bueno pues... tengo que esquivar muchas balas así que es difícil

-ah sí ,recuerdo ese entrenamiento—comento Yamamoto—fue muy divertido

-¿balas?-pregunto Cely preocupada porque lo que hubiera herido a Camila en la cabeza fuera una bala

-si-contesto la peli plata—no me va bien—se paró de su lugar y apago el interruptor, todo su cuerpo brillaba con luz fosforescente, Cely suspiro

-¿era pintura?

-aja,es pintura fosforescente

-¿ y lograste esquivar algunas?-pregunto el beisbolista

-¡una!-Camila se levantó de su asiento extendiendo un dedo por encima de su cabeza con todo el orgullos del mundo, los demás aplaudieron para darle ánimos pero luego ella suspiro derrotada—no funciona, creí que si lo veía hacia arriba me parecería más grande el logro

-pero lograste una—la animo Cely, Diana se levantó de su asiento

-gracias por la comida, será mejor que regrese al entrenamiento—en el momento que iba saliendo vio a Ivanna parada afuera de una sala, y también escucho disparos, se veía embelesada así que supuso que el que estaba adentro practicando seria Reborn

Ivanna quería reclamarle al arcobaleno por su trato con Camila pero no parecía un buen momento interrumpir, regreso a la cocina donde se encontraban comiendo Camila y Cely , hambrienta agarro un rollito metiéndoselo entero a la boca, las demás se rieron

-¿qué? Saben que así como...¿esto es aguacate?—pregunto tomando una cuchara de wasabí y llevándoselo a la boca antes de que ellas pudieran detenerla, eso era lo más picante que había probado nunca, se puso a hacer muecas y gesto como loca para decirles a sus amigas que necesitaba agua, Cely le alcanzo un vaso y ella bebió ávidamente

-¡por eso te decimos que no te lleves las cosas a la boca!—le gritaron ambas

-ya bueno perdón—Ivanna fue al refrigerador y saco una coca cola, que para ella era su elixir, y bebió un trago largo, sintiendo todavía la picazón del wasabi—se me hizo tarde Skull no me dio mucho tiempo, de hecho no me dio permiso pero que se joda, nos vemos después-Ivanna cogió varios rollitos de sushi y se fue comiendo—Cely simplemente negó con la cabeza

-será mejor que yo también me vaya, creo que seguiré descansando, ten mas cuidado y recuerda desinfectar la herida-le dijo a Camila antes de irse

-gracias por la comida Yamamoto—le dijo Camila y le ayudo a recoger los platos

-me alegro que les haya gustado

Cely se apresuró en caminar , para encontrarse con su tutor, se habría quedado a ayudar a recoger todo y limpiar pero se notaba que el beisbolista quería hablar con su amiga, se cruzó con Tsuna en la puerta

-Cely-chan—le saludo cortésmente—¿ya te vas?-le pregunto

-si, debo seguir "entrenando" ,nos vemos

-etto...¿puedes esperar un momento?-Cely se extrañó pero acepto, Tsuna corrió rápidamente y volvió con una bolsa de la cual saco un bloqueador -estos días está haciendo mucho calor, compre esto para ti- Cely se extrañó y de alguna manera le incomodo ese acto

Tsuna con su súper intuición noto lo que ella estaba pensando y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y las manos

-no pienses mal, también compré para las demás-y le mostro la bolsa donde habían vendas para Camila, una coca cola gigante para Ivanna y un energizante para Diana, Cely sonrió

-gracias Tsuna, las chicas también te lo agradecerán-Cely volvió a caminar rumbo a la salida, sin notar el leve sonrojo de Tsuna, ella era tan amable y sincera y eso le agradaba

-pero a mí me gusta Kyoko –se reprendió a si mismo

Camila termino de ordenar todo y sonrió satisfecha, el beisbolista sonrió también aunque con una gota en la frente ,en realidad no estaba nada ordenado pero no se lo iba decir pues ella se había esforzado mucho

-yo... te traje algo-Yamamoto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un amuleto del templo de Nanimori, se rio algo nervioso-espero que te ayude, no sabía que comprarte

Camila tomo la tablilla, en la parte de atrás Yamamoto había escrito "fighting Camila" y se sonrojo por lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la salida como si hubiera cometido un delito, Yamamoto se toco la mejilla igual de sonrojado que Camila ,y luego sonrió algo decaído seguro de que ella estaría de nuevo cansada y semidormida

unos pasos se escucharon como si una manada de caballos estuviera en la sala y antes de poder salir, Camila aprecio jadeando

-¡y no tengo sueño!-le grito antes de volver a irse...

**Ok...estoy muy cansada, espero que les haya gustado por que me esforcé mucho en este capi..y no se me ocurre que más decirles, mi cabeza esta en blanco, jajaj bueno hasta la siguiente semana**


	13. EMERGENCIA

**Wii... eh esperado este capítulo mucho tiempo, por que marca el final de este arco, espero que les guste y para música de fondo acompáñenlo de la canción decode de paramore**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece...**

**Capitulo 13**

**Emergencia**

Saco una botella de Coca-Cola, estaba exhausta por el entrenamiento pero ya había logrado dominar varias maniobras que Skull le había enseñado, se preguntó cómo estarían las demás, se reunían a veces para comer pero no por mucho tiempo y ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzaran el entrenamiento.

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho pasos aproximarse, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y se sorprendió mas cuando vio entrar al tutor de Camila...ese tal Reborn, solo verlo le daba mariposas en el estómago, pero no es que estuviera enamorada, le gustaba y lo admitía pero no hablaba mucho con él ni nada

-hola—lo saludo

-buenos días—Ivanna casi suspiro, tenía una voz tan...

-¿dónde está Camila?-siguió bebiendo su Coca-Cola tratando de no hacer mucho contacto visual

-corriendo por toda Nanimori—sonrió sádicamente

-¿porque la tratas así?...no deberías ser tan ...

-¿tan qué?—¡omg...Reborn se estaba a cercando a ella! se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo mientras él se acercaba paso a paso cada vez más...mierda...mierda ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

Cuando Reborn estuvo a escasos diez centímetros de ella , levanto el brazo por encima de su cabeza...y saco una taza de la repisa

-¿una taza?—cerro la boca al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta

-con esos tres estudiantes que tengo, realmente necesito un expresso

Reborn fue a servirse de una cafetera, mientras Ivanna se quedaba con cara estupefacta, que se jodiera pensó

Cuando Reborn termino de beber su café, se dirigió a la salida

-ya no maltrates tanto a mi amiga, no seas cruel—le dijo a modo de broma

-¿y debo hacerlo porque tú me lo dices?—Ivanna tembló ligeramente, había cierto tono peligroso en su voz

-es solo porque ella la está pasando mal

-es su entrenamiento, necesita hacerse fuerte –Reborn estaba por salir pero se detuvo en el umbral—Mentre potrebbe fare un'eccezione a favore di una bella donna come te

Ivanna se preguntó si el sabría que ella entendía italiano gracias a Dino ¿o lo había dicho por qué si? termino su Coca-Cola para regresar al entrenamiento y lo que vio al salir la dejo shockeada

Una mujer de pelo rosa estaba abrazada a Reborn y el descaradamente la abrazaba mientras la miraba a ella , imbécil mujeriego

-¿Reborn quien es ella?

-una de las chicas que vinieron a reclamar las llamas de la vida—la tal Bianchi sonrió

-Spero che tu non stia simpatia, sai che puoi flirtare mio amore, ma solo io posso averti

La pelinegra sonrió a la vez que se enderezaba y se acercaba a ellos caminando como modelo, pues para su mala suerte tenía que pasar al lado de ellos para llegar a la pista de motos, al pasar por su lado su orgullo la hizo detenerse

-ciò che è tuo si prende cura di se stessa, se si doveva prendere cura della vostra e non sarebbe, la mia mamma mi ha insegnato a dare i miei giocattoli ai bisognosi...

Bianchi la miraba con una mueca desencajada mientras Ivanna seguía su camino y Reborn se quedaba con un extraño malestar

Se encontraba corriendo lo más que daban sus piernas ,ocultándose bajo el follaje de los árboles para despistar a su persecutor, su entrenamiento en serio había comenzado hace una semana no se arrepentía de haberlo deseado, por qué ahora era mucho más fuerte y rápida y sigilosa.

Se recargo en el tronco de un árbol cuidando de no quedar expuesta, estaba muy cansada y adolorida por los ejercicios y las carreras

-debes moverte más rápido-kora—salto a un costado esquivando por un pelo el misil de bazuca que el coronel le había disparado

-estuvo cerca—comento arreglándose un mechón de pelo, antes que el coronel volviera a atacarla se puso de pie y volvió a correr, las plantas de los pies le quemaban y la cabeza le martilleaba a causa del calor y el ejercicio

-¡más rápido!.kora—grito su tutor, esta vez salto a un costado para esquivar otro misil, pero no calculo que el lugar al que salto era una pendiente, cruzo sus brazos sobre su rostro para evitar lastimarse más de lo que la caída la iba lastimar, aun así los disparos no cesaron y en plena caída tuvo que maniobrar para alcanzar a sujetarse de una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol, trepo por el tronco hasta llegar a una rama alta pero estable, los disparos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero no veía a su tutor

Miro un momento el cielo y todo su conjunto, las nubes ,el sol...todo lo que estaba relacionada con la familia Vongola, estar ahí era divertido ,pero ahora todas cargaban con gran responsabilidad debido a las llamas y las gemas, se rio un poco al recordar los pequeños descansos, a veces se encontraba con Tsuna y sus amigos y era testigo de sus estrafalarias situaciones, Tsuna se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella porque al igual que ella él se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y familia

El zumbido arriba de su cabeza la alerto de otro ataque y salto del árbol , aterrizando en las puntas delos pies y rodando para amortiguar la caída por la energía que estaba demostrando su tutor iba a ser un día muy largo

Tomo las vendas de la repisa de la enfermería y las arrojo a la camilla sin buscar nada de desinfectar o algo relacionado, se quitó el suéter y se puso a vendar distraídamente las heridas que tenía, suspiro cansinamente y decidió regresar antes de que el tiburón fuera a buscarla

-herbívora...-Diana se sorprendió al ver a entrar a Hibari a la enfermería

-¿que quieres?—la peli plata se fijó que Hibari cargaba a uno de sus subordinados, ya le extrañaba que fuera el prefecto el que necesitara ayuda, Hibari entro y arrojo al piso el cuerpo de su ayudante

-¿dónde está el medico?—pregunto fríamente

-ni idea—Hibari no le dijo mas, salió y se fue caminando como si nada, Diana salto sobre el cuerpo tirado en el piso para evitar tocarlo, porque odiaba a las personas, y no le importaba nadie más que si misma así que lo que le pasara a ese sujeto no era su problema, se detuvo en la puerta...y regreso donde el cuerpo inconsciente, mientras examinaba superficialmente las heridas...no lo ayudaría, se ayudaría a si misma curándolo para que él le debiera un favor y luego tuviera que cobrarlo, sonrió al ver bien la cara del muchacho, era nada más ni nada menos que Kusakabe la mano derecha de Hibari

Camila prácticamente chillo como nena cuando se topó con Yamamoto al salir comedor, no es que no fuera mujer pero de eso a gritar como debilucha según ella no había llegado tan bajo hasta ese día

-Camila-chan—la saludo el beisbolista

-hola...—llevaba evitándolo desde aquel día que le había dado un beso en la mejilla, era algo infantil pero no sabía explicar muy bien porque le daba vergüenza, más cuando después de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta que le gustaba el beisbolista, pero no quería pasar por un rechazo así que prefería dejar las cosas así como estaban

-¿por qué me estas evitando?-joder la mirada que le daba el chico no era la típica alegre y amable de siempre, tenía la misma mirada seria que usaba en situaciones de importancia

-yo...yo no...Te estoy evitando—Camila aparto la mirada

-y ahora no me miras—le reclamo el, Camila se puso más nerviosa

-recordé...que deje la leche en la lumbre—Camila dio media vuelta para volver al comedor pero Yamamoto la agarro de la muñeca antes que se fuera

-¿hice algo que te ofendió?—Yamamoto esperaba que ella lo mirara pero Camila seguía sin girarse

-no hiciste nada malo, solo que he estado ocupada—Yamamoto sonrió pero se podía sentir el aura de peligrosidad que salía de el

-¿por eso te escondiste en el refrigerador del almacén la vez que trate de seguirte?—Camila tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza con una pared, de todas las cosas que podía haber hecho

-no es eso, es que tenía que buscar algo eso es todo

-En el refrigerador...por una hora—Yamamoto recordó haberla esperado y al darse cuenta que no iba a salir hasta que él se fuera decidió marcharse antes que la peli plata pescara un resfrió

-si... es que no lo encontraba—Camila se giró para tirar de su mano pero él no la soltaba—este...¿puedes soltarme?—Camila se sonrojo por la mirada fija del beisbolista que poco a poco se acercaba a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego soltarla

-¿porque fue eso?—pregunto Camila con las manos en la frente y tan roja como un tomate

-creo saber por qué te escondes de mi—Yamamoto tomo su muñeca y le coloco una pulsera que tenía piedras azules—por eso...ya que aceptaste la pulsera, serás mi novia a partir de ahora

-pero...yo—Camila no sabía cómo reaccionar y Yamamoto simplemente le sonrió y se marcho, Camila sonrió feliz mirando la pulsera—quien diría que Yamamoto pudiera actuar así...

Ivanna acelero más la moto al recordar a Reborn

-¡ese estúpido!-acelero todavía más, mientras Skull la seguía de cerca para darle instrucciones, Ivanna se preparó ...en varias partes de la estancia estaban puestas maquinas lanza pelotas que ella debía esquivar, las pelotas fueron lanzadas desde diferentes ángulos mientras ella trataba de mantener el control sobre la moto, al recordar de nuevo la escena en la cocina y luego con la tal Bianchi, acelero más y una pelota le golpeo en el hombro haciéndole perder el control de la moto y termino estrellándose contra una pared

-¡Carajo!-Ivanna se puso de pie mirando las rasmilladas de sus codos y rodillas

-¿porque estas tan distraída?—Skull se acercó a ella y examino los daños de la moto, Ivanna estaba por responderle cuando un ruido fuerte la distrajo

Los focos comenzaron a brillar de rojo y las alarmas se escuchaban como sirenas de policía

-tenemos que salir de aquí—Skull tomo del brazo a Ivanna y la fue sacando del lugar

-¿que pasa?—Skull no le contesto, tenía una expresión bastante seria—¡dime que pasa!

-alguien está atacando la base—ambos apresuraron el paso y al correr por los pasillo se encontraron a las gemelas cada una con su respectivo tutor

-¡voii! Que carajos está pasando-

-eso mismo quiero saber—dijo Camila

-es hora de que regresen a su mundo—comento Reborn

-¿crees que estamos listas?—pregunto Camila

-vienen por las gemas, deben estar luchando ahí fuera, vámonos de aquí—Diana tomo la mano de su hermana

-Falta Cely—comento Ivanna ,sus tutores las llevaban rápidamente por los intrincados pasillos de la base, las paredes temblaban un poco a causa de las explosiones

-aquí es...—Reborn entro a una sala amplia—es el lugar más seguro de toda la base

-chicas...-Cely y Colonello entraron después de ellos—¿están bien?

-¿cómo está allá afuera?-le pregunto Diana

-no lo se , el coronel me llevo por una cueva mientras unos soldados varia vigilaban la entrada

-dense prisa—las apuro Reborn, Ivanna aun en medio del caos trataba de evitar a Reborn

Diana fue la primera en tomar la gema entre sus manos y las ponía como si fuera a rezar , Camila la imito y Diana noto la manilla ,supo al instante de quien era, si pudiera haría que que hermana se quedara allí...

Cely estaba preocupada mientras imitaba la acción de sus amigas la inquietaba saber cómo estarían los demás y por qué estaba pasando todo eso

Ivanna estaba confundida y perdida entre toda esa tensión, ¿quienes estaban atacando la base? Cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras, buscar su llama era algo que debían hacer solas ,sintió la calidez de su llama...el instinto...pero era muy pequeña

-no va a funcionar, no están listas, ¿porque atacaron antes de tiempo?—cuestiono Colonello, las chicas soltaron sus gemas no entendían la situación

-deben querer cruzar la puerta también—comento Reborn, Diana lo entendió, sabía que estaba hablando de los que seguramente tendrían la otra mitad de las gemas, si no estaban listas ¿de qué manera irían por las demás guardianas? Su hermana estaría en peligro

Reborn se sorprendió cuando Diana salto sobre el derribándolo

-dijeron que no habría más problemas—Diana tenía las manos en el cuello de Reborn mientras él la apuntaba con una pistola

-dijiste que si entrenabas podrías hacerlo—la contraatacó el, Diana se acercó a él para hablarle al oído ,nadie noto que su gema de Armagedón estaba brillando

-sé que hay mas guardianes como nosotras, su deber era protegernos hasta que podamos abrir la puerta—Diana apretó sus manos ahorcándolo poco a poco, Reborn no podía defenderse estaba hipnotizado por sus palabras—han sido malos y mentirosos, sabía que no podía confiar en ustedes...

-¡Diana!-todas corrieron cuando la peli plata cayo inconsciente, nadie entendía bien que estaba pasando ni por que Scualo le había golpeado la nuca

Scualo cargo en un hombro a una Diana inconsciente, mientras Reborn se ponía en pie totalmente serio por la situación

-el templo de Nanimori...—comento Camila, cuando ella llego fue al templo de Nanimori, Cely a Kokuyo land, Diana a la base varia en Italia, lo mismo que Ivanna con Dino... y la puerta del sol—creo que al igual que con la puerta del sol, debe ser un sitio con mucha energía y a lo mejor podemos volver desde ahí con nuestra fuerza...

-entonces hay que darse prisa—comento Cely ,quien miraba preocupada a Diana en el hombro de Scualo

-¡voii!-salgamos de aquí—Scualo fue el primero en salir, Reborn todavía no se recuperaba del sorpresivo ataque, la llama de esa niña es peligrosa pensó

Al salir nadie esperaba el espectáculo que vieron, Tsuna y sus guardianes peleaban arduamente con varios enemigos, Cely y Camila estaban preocupadas por ellos, querían ayudarlos

-chicas dense prisa—las animo Ivanna,la familia de Dino se apresuró a tomar los enemigos de los varia mientras estos escoltaban al grupo

Colonello reacciono cuando escucho las explosiones cerca

-adelántense ...

-coronel—sabía que no debía interferir pero era su maestro pensó Cely

-¡dense prisa!-les ordeno-,las chicas apuraron el paso ,corriendo todo lo que daban sus piernas ,la primera era Cely seguida de Scualo, Camila, Reborn y a los costados los seguían los varia

-shishishsi-asi que la testaruda princIpessa fue vencida—varias explosiones más se acercaban

-dispérsense—ordeno Scualo arrojando a Diana al piso mientras los varia se iban a pelear

Skull cargo a Diana , les faltaba poco para llegar, Reborn reaccionó rápidamente disparando a los costados

-Reborn—Camila se detuvo para ayudar a su tutor

-si te quedas te mato,avanza con las demás—le ordeno, Camila siguió corriendo

-te extrañare siempre Reborn sempai-grito Skull dándolo por muerto,Reborn oculto la mirada en su fedora

-ese lacayo morirá cuando regrese—comentó cargando su arma

-aquí es—Camila subió rápidamente las gradas del templo seguida de los demás

-por que estamos aquí—Diana despertó sintiendo unas punzadas en su nuca a causa del golpe

Skull la bajo y Cely la ayudo a caminar pues estaba algo mareada

Camila fue la primera en ponerse en posición, Ivanna miraba constantemente el lugar donde provenían los ruidos de las explosiones preocupada por Reborn, que se joda pensó

Cely ayudo a Diana a colocar bien sus manos y luego ella las imito ,cuando se concentraron en su llama pensaban en muchas cosas, en la familia que las esperaba, en las personas que estaban peleando, en las cosas tan raras que había sucedido en tan corto tiempo, cuando abrieron los ojos, el aire seco y el viento les dio la bienvenida

-chicas...-Camila se agarró de su hermana mirando a su alrededor, Ivanna vio el lugar antes de mirar a las demás

-hemos vuelto...

**Al fin termine este capi,esto marca el final de un arco así que me siento satisfecha, pero mis amigas van a matarme porque no ayude en un proyecto de la universidad...T.T**


	14. REGRESO

**Hola hola...muchas gracias por las visitas a mi fic , ya casi estamos en los mil T.T toy muy feliz...bueno un agradecimiento especial a Azura que sigue fielmente la historia capitulo por capitulo, esperando ansiosamente cada publicación(reverencia japonesa) y bueno ,la canción ambiental de este capítulo es never surrender de skillet**

**CAPITULO 14**

**REGRESO**

Las cuatro caminaban por las calles de Tiwanaku, buscaban la estación de buses pero en cada esquina veían en un poste sus retratos en carteles.

-nos van a matar cuando regresemos –Ivanna descolo un papel viendo sur reflejo, los padres de todas debían estar muriéndose de la preocupación.

-lo mejor será encontrar transporte pronto—Cely veía el cielo encapotado—parece que va a llover

-lluvia...-Camila estaba preocupada por Yama...su novio...no se acostumbraba aun a la idea

-te estará esperando...-diana le coloco una mano en el hombre reconfortándola

-¡¿eso te lo regale el?!—Ivanna tomo su muñeca para mirar de cerca la manilla y se puso a gimotear—¿por qué ese idiota no puede ser así?

-¿que idiota?—le pregunto Camila

-nadie...pero ¿Yamamoto? Wiuuu...—Ivanna comenzó a picarle las costillas—wiuu Camila con Yamamoto...wiuuuu

Cely se rio por la ocurrencia de su amiga, Diana no prestaba mucha atención, tenía la mirada fija en su gema, estaba segura que la había visto brillar cuando salto sobre Reborn, se miró las manos con las que lo había ahorcado, si pudiera los mataría a todos...

-¡hermana!—Diana reacciono al llamado de su hermana

-¿qué pasa?—las demás la miraban fijamente

-ya volviste a tus andadas—le dijo Ivanna—pero no te pierdas mucho en tu mente tenemos que encontrar a las demás

-¿quiénes serán?—Cely miro la gema que le había tocado cuidar , la llama de la razón

-y si son las que tenían que venir con nosotras...—comento Camila—ese día ellas no pudieron acompañarnos porque no les dieron permiso

-no lo creo—Diana también miraba su otra gema—sería demasiado obvio

-podemos probar—Ivanna levanto la gema de la experiencia a la altura de sus ojos viendo su brillo—yo creo que si es por lo menos una de ellas

-mañana veremos—dijo Cely, las demás asintieron con la cabeza porque lo más importante en ese momento era volver con sus familias

Tsuna cerró sus ojos cuando se terminó el efecto de la píldora de última voluntad

-ya no hay más—les comento a sus amigos

Gokudera apago sus dinamitas y se dejó caer al suelo, estaba muy fatigado, Yamamoto se apoyó sobre la katana mirando el lugar

-Lo bueno es que no hay más enemigos—sonrió

-cállate friki del beisbol ¿no ves que el juudaime tiene que descansar?—le reclamo Gokudera, Tsuna suspiro derrotado, esos dos siempre se llevaban así

-dame-Tsuna...—Reborn llego con el traje empolvado –debemos entrar a la base, todos los enemigos ya se fueron

-es muy extraño que hayan desistido de repente-murmuro Gokudera

-lo bueno es que las chicas ya regresaron—Yamamoto miro el bosque, el lugar por donde Camila se había marchado, no había transcurrido ni un día y ya la estaba extrañando

-Yamamoto-kun no te preocupes –lo reconforto Tsuna

-hay un problema—Reborn transformo a la pistola de nuevo en león y la coloco sobre su fedora—lo más probable es que las hayan seguido y por eso se retiraron

-estas diciendo que hay más personas que pueden cruzar—Tsuna miraba fijamente a Reborn, su súper intuición Vongola actuando al cien por cien—lo que quiere decir que las gemas no están completas

Reborn suspiro fastidiado, sabia que la habilidad de su alumno era útil pero no cuando querían ocultar cosas

-cuando ellas regresen habrá peleas por las gemas como la batalla por los anillos Vongola

-¡Reborn!—Tsuna se veía algo desilusionado—las engañaron para que no se preocuparan, para que creyeran que solo debían traer a las faltantes y reclamar su posición como guardianas de la puerta

-no las engañamos a todas—comentó Reborn ,tocando levemente la camisa de su cuello y recordando lo sucedido en la base—Diana lo supo todo el tiempo

-no se puede engañar a un carnívoro—todos voltearon a ver al prefecto que caminaba tranquilamente limpiando sus tonfas, al parecer la pelea lo había tranquilizado

-Hibari-san—Tsuna estaba extrañado por ver al guardián de la nube tan calmado

-iré a descansar—Hibari miro fijamente a Tsuna—si hay una explosión más...te morderé hasta la muerte

-¡hii...

¡Plaf!—el sonido de una cachetada retumbo en todo el lugar, Diana tenía la mejilla roja y la cara ladeada a un costado, se había interpuesto entre su hermana y su padre, sabia que su bienvenida no sería agradable

-vayan a su cuarto ahora, ya hablaremos después—la voz de su padre era fría mientras detrás de él su madre trataba de ir hacia ellas para abrazarlas pero sin encontrar el valor, Camila tenía la vista levemente perdida, como una muñeca rota, totalmente asustada y sumisa, el lado que solo ella veía en su hermana y el lado que odiaba ver

Camila caminaba arrastrando los pasos y antes de seguirla Diana miro a su padre

-¿de verdad no te interesa saber dónde estuvimos?

-para que quiero saber de boca de ustedes mismas que estuvieron como unas perdidas por la ciudad hasta que se les dio la gana de volver—perdidas...Diana sonrió con cierta malicia

-no sabes cuánta razón tienes—vio a su padre apretar los puños cuando iba girarse para marcharse a su cuarto su padre le agarro del cabello tirándola al suelo

-¡no me contestes así!¡CARAJO! ¡a mi vas a respetarme!-le grito, todo su pelo estaba sobre su cara

-¡te contesto como de la gana, porque tú no eres nada mío!—pocas veces peleaban así,la mayor parte del tiempo ella no podía hacerle frente,el volvió a levantarla del cabello, quería enfrentarse a él y golpearlo...hasta matarlo...y se acordó de su hermana así que cerró los ojos y se dejó golpear la siguiente media hora.

Ivanna suspiro agotada había sido un día largo y ahora por fin estaba en su cuarto y en su cama...estaba en La Paz , ansiosamente tomo su celular y marco un numero

-¿Ivanna?—la voz del otro lado se escuchaba entre temerosa y esperanzada

-¡amiga!—Ivanna prácticamente estaba llorando de felicidad

-¿dónde estabas?—la voz se escuchaba feliz—¿donde estaban todas?

-la historia es muy larga, iremos mañana al colegio y les contaremos todo

-Ivanna...—Ivanna volvió a sonreír esperar no era propio de ella

-al carajo, apenas son las ocho de la noche

Cely estaba en la sala de su casa con toda su familia reunida, la habían regañado, la habían abrazado, habían llorado y cuando la situación se calmó un poco les mostro su gema y les explico todo , al principio la habían visto como una loca pero luego de quitarse la gema y decirles lo que escuchaba a diez calles a la lejanía y hacer brillar su gema tuvieron que creerle

-¿entonces tienes que volver?—le pregunto una de sus hermanas

-es necesario.

-¿no hay más personas que puedan encargarse de eso?—pregunto su mama

-lo siento –se disculpó por que su decisión ya estaba tomada, porque era por el bien de su familia

-¿cuando te vas?—le pregunto su papá aunque se veía sereno sabía que estaba preocupado

-cuando encontremos a los que faltan—su padre suspiro resignado

-estamos orgullosos de ti, ten cuidado

Camila se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana, había tardado en entrar a la habitación, caminaba lento por lo que supuso que su padre la había golpeado

-Diana...

-déjame... no te acerques—Diana no quería que viera sus heridas, no quería que se entristeciera, Camila le sonrió

-bueno, habrá que dormir, mañana hay que encontrarse con las demás—Diana sonrió malignamente

-¿y tú crees que el ogro nos va dejar ir?

-naturalmente que no podemos avisarle—Diana sonrió al ver a su gemela, por eso la llama del Armagedón había brillado para ella, su gemela también tenía un lado oscuro, pero ambas habían escogido caminos y maneras diferentes para tratar varios aspectos, Diana toco su mejilla, ya no le dolia pero la humillación seguía ahí

-algún día voy a matarlo—Camila se estremeció, pero no dejo de sonreír

-¿por qué harías eso? sabes que mamá se pondría triste

-también la mataría a ella—comento –así ya no sufriría por un hombre así y todos sus problemas se arreglarían y si lo mato a él ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie

-pero yo los quiero—comento Camila, mirando por la ventana—a pesar de todo los quiero

-duérmete ya—Diana se metió a su cama ocultando el rostro entre las sabanas, pero yo los odio ,pensó

Camila miro de reojo la cama de su hermana y sabía exactamente porque ella se había cubierto...

Cely e Ivanna esperaban impacientes en la puerta del colegio, el timbre de salida sonaría dentro de poco y las gemelas no aparecían

-esas dos se volvieron a atrasar y eso que yo llegue tarde

-tal vez les sucedió algo—Cely miraba a los alrededores buscando a las gemelas

-¿chicas?—Camila llego corriendo jalando de la mano a Diana

-ustedes dos atrasonas—les reclamo ivanna

-perdón, tuvimos inconvenientes—justifico Camila

-¿tus papás te dejaron venir?—pregunto Cely, Diana negó con la cabeza

-nos escapamos , así que ¿qué más da?

-¡¿qué sé qué?!—Ivanna ya se estaba perdiendo, Diana le señalo la puerta del colegio que se empezaba a abrir

-no hay tiempo, ya van a salir—cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo cuatro chicas salieron rápidamente , todas llevaban el mismo uniforme algunas más desarreglado que otras

-¡amiga!

-¡Ivanna!—una de las chicas se separó del grupo, tenia pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés, era un poco mas alta que las demás y delgada, tenia el pelo lacio y largo y el rostro algo maquillado, ambas fueron corriendo una a la otra como si de una película romántica se tratara y se abrazaron al encontrarse en mitad de la calle

Cely y Camila no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena

Ivanna sonrió cuando la gema de la experiencia comenzó a brillar

-sabía que eras tú –le dijo

-yo pensé que estabas ebria y te imaginaste todo—bromeo su amiga, se llamaba Glendy y tenía la misma edad que todas

detrás de ellas las otras tres chicas se acercaron a ellas

-¿de donde aparecieron? Las estaban buscando como locos—comento la más baja de las tres, su pelo era lacio y hasta el final de la espalda

-yo lo sabía—Camila también brinco cuando al acercarse ellas las gemas que cuidaban comenzaron a brillar

-hay que bonito—comento otra chicas , ella tenía el pelo suelto ,también lacio pero con un poco de flequillo y tenía unos rayitos amarillo en el pelo—de donde sacaron eso

-mejor vamos a otro sitio—sugirió Cely, por que estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente y necesitaban un sitio privado para conversar, la cuarta chica del grupo apoyo la idea, su pelo era castaño oscuro y lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo en la frente, a primera vista se notaba que era la más fuerte de todas por el aura de rudeza que emanaba, mientras iban caminando Diana se acercó a ella y le mostro la gema de la fe

-toma es para ti-le dijo

-¿Por qué?-

-porque si, trajimos estas gemas para todas y esta te da mejor—Gladys accedió y tomo la gema

Cuando llegaron a un parque comenzaron a explicarles todo, les mostraron las gemas y por qué habían venido, al principio ellas no les habían creído pero cuando mostraron sus habilidades tuvieron que creerles

-entonces...¿tenemos que ir allí?—pregunto Briela, la chica que tenía el pelo lacio y largo

-creo que si—comento la de los rayos en el pelo que se llamaba Giselle

-ustedes van a volver ¿no chicas?—pregunto Glendy

-tenemos que—Ivanna recordó el ataque a la base—no entiendo bien que está pasando pero estas gemas solo reaccionan con nosotras

Gladys miro a Diana y luego la gema que le había entregado, Camila también lo comprendió al verla ,su hermana estaba tratando de forzar su decisión de antemano

-¿luego podremos volver?—pregunto Wendy—no puedo irme así porque si

-no es solo es...—Camila no pudo terminar la frase, por que escucharon una explosión cerca

-mierda tengo un mal presentimiento—Ivanna tomo el brazo de su amiga y las demás también las sujetaron y echaron acorrer sentían que alguien las estaban persiguiendo, Cely las guio escondiéndose entre los edificios, había un helicóptero sobrevolando el lugar

Diana empujo a Wendy, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, un hombre la apuntaba con un arma,la gente corría despavorida por todo el lugar

-entrégame la gema—le grito el hombre

-tu no quieres hacerme daño—bajo el tono de su voz mientras los ojos del hombre se perdían en sus palabras—te recuerdo a tu hija...

El hombre no tenía hijos pero estaba absorbido por las palabras tan sinceras que salían de boca de ella, Diana se fue acercando lentamente a el

-estamos desprotegidas, tu tienes que ayudarnos—tomo su rostro entre sus manos y cuando el embrujo se detuvo ya era tarde,c on un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello y volvió al grupo

-que acabas de hacer—su hermana estaba asustada lo sabía, lo bueno era que nadie más la había visto

-no me mires así—Diana esquivo su mirada y se fue atrás para vigilar la retaguardia

-no tenemos tiempo—Ivanna fue hasta un auto, rompió la ventana del conductor y la destrabo por dentro, abriendo las puertas—suban rápido

Todas obedecieron pero eran muchas para ir dentro

-nosotras iremos fuera—Camila tomo de la mano a su hermana y ambas se subieron encima del auto

-¿alguien tiene una orquilla?—Ivanna estaba impaciente, su gema brillando intensamente, estaba usando su llama, Wendy le alcanzo una y con mucho esfuerzo logro encender el motor

-¡acelera!-le grito Camila, sus ojos viendo a la distancia, su gema también brillaba

Ivanna arranco el auto y piso el acelerador a fondo, esquivando varios autos de milagro y en una calle se metió a contra ruta

Cely miraba asombrada a su amiga

-¿no sabes conducir?

-se conducir una moto, puedo hacer esto—le contesto, las demás ya estaba temiendo por su vida

-hubiera conducido yo—comento Wendy

Ivanna acelero más

-¡¿por donde se va a tiwanaku!?-pregunto

-toma la calle de arriba –le grito Giselle

-¿por que estamos hiendo a tiwanaku?-pregunto Gladys

-porque aún no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para abrir una puerta en cualquier lugar—contesto Cely ,se saltaron todas los semáforos en rojo y llegaron al pequeño pueblo,pero ivanna estaba muy nerviosa y no podía desacelerar.

-¡FRENA! –le gritaron y piso el freno de golpe antes de chocarse con un poste, pero las gemelas salieron volando cayendo metros más allá del auto

-¡IVANNA!—le gritaron ambas sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa,con un aura oscura y una venita de enojo en sus frentes,todas se bajaron rápidamente y echaron acorrer a las ruinas

-luego me pegan si quieren ,hay que darse prisa—les contesto

-lo bueno es que ambas son resistentes—comentó Wendy riendo un poco las gemelas miraron extrañadas a sus nuevas compañeras, ya no estaban tan asustadas como al princio, estarían pensando que era un sueño se dijeron

Las ocho corrieron hacia las ruinas pero varios misiles cayeron delante de ellas cortándoles el paso

-tendrá que ser desde aquí—murmuro Camila, se puso en posición junto con Ivanna, Cely y su hermana pero no sucedió nada

-necesitamos las demás gemas—Diana miro a las otras cuatro chicas y trato de tocar la gema de Gladys pero una corriente eléctrica la atravesó

-las gemas ya tiene dueño, ellas también tiene que hacerlo—Camila le tomo la mano a su hermana y con la otra mano se agarró a Cely, Cely agarro a Ivanna y ella a Glendy y sucesivamente todas se tomaron de la mano formando un circulo

las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Diana abrió levemente los ojos para mirar a los misiles que se acercaban su gema brillo y cuando lo deseo los misiles se desintegraron regando cenizas por todo el lugar...

Cely abrió los ojos al no escuchar las explosiones, reconoció el lugar, estaban en el comedor de la base Vongola junto con sus siete amigas, esta vez no se habían separado y sus nuevas compañeras tenían aspecto diferente

-mierdad—Ivanna paseo la vista por el lugar—si lo hicimos

Camila sonrió feliz cuando escucho pasos corriendo ,debían haberlas visto por las cámaras de seguridad, Yamamoto fue el primero en entrar seguido de Tsuna y los demás guardianes excepto Hibari, Yamamoto también tenía una mirada feliz

-tadaima...-lo saludo

-okairi...

**bueeeno sé que la narración está muy forzada pero ténganme paciencia , añadiendo cuatro ocs mas a la historia realmente me rompí la cabeza, en fin esperen los siguientes capítulos y nos vemos el siguiente sábado**


	15. BIENVENIDA

**Hola que ondas...jejeje bueno espero que este capítulo les guste es más relajado y los siguientes serán así también los necesito como enlace y comienzo del siguiente arco y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios**

**CAPITULO 14**

**BIENVENIDA**

Escucho el ruido presente en todo el lugar y se levantó de la cama abruptamente causándose un mareo, cuando la puerta se abrió...

-¡voii! ¡¿Mocosa estúpida que estás haciendo?!

Diana se sujetó al borde de la cama antes de caer y miro enfurecida al capitán, tenía mal despertar

-¡¿porque mierda estoy tan débil?!

-¡¿y porque me preguntas a mi niñata?!—Diana se froto la cara tratando de estabilizar su mente y recordando los sucesos antes de volver

-¿qué día es?—demando

-¿acaso perdiste la noción del tiempo? Regresaron ayer...—la peli plata trataba de recordar pero su mente estaba en blanco—todas se desmayaron por usar su llama para volver y tu estuviste más tiempo inconsciente que las demás

Diana presto atención a la música era bastante alegre e inundaba todo el lugar

-¿hay una fiesta?

-espero que haya sake o algo más fuerte o no se podrá llamar fiesta—Diana rio un poco—arréglate y ve al comedor, tus compañeras te están esperando para desayunar

Diana casi suspiro de agradecimiento odiaba cuando alguien les decía amigas tan fácilmente, ella no creía en esas tonterías, Scualo estaba por irse pero ella lo detuvo

-ayer mate un hombre—esperaba ver la censura en sus ojos o la lastima como en los ojos de su hermana o como en los ojos de sus compañeras si la hubieran visto así

-hiciste lo correcto, tenías una misión que cumplir y lo hiciste, estas en un escuadrón de asesinos ya era hora—Diana sonrió—pero no te alegres tanto, te desmayaste y eso muestra tu debilidad, no podrás proteger a tu hermana así, nadie más había practicado con su llama y tu sí, pero ellas lograron usarlo y tú te desmayaste al igual que ellas, sabes que de todas eres la más débil ¿verdad?

Diana bufó

-lo sé, no me lo recuerdes

-¿por qué te hiciste tolerante al dolor?¿por qué te enfrentas a los peligros y proteges a tu hermana?

-no te interesa capitán calvo

-¡voii mocosa del demonio!—Scualo se fue dando un portazo, que voluble pensó diana, luego miro a la puerta ¿por qué protegía a su hermana? no la protegía, ella era parte de sí misma, se protegía a sí misma y nada más y solo ella podía cuidar de sí misma, ya antes había esperado ayuda, había confiado y había creído, cuando lo necesito nunca tuvo a nadie y tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos peligros por su cuenta ,si ella no se defendía o defendía a su hermana ambas hubieran muerto

Fue al closet y se sorprendió de que todas sus ropas estuvieran allí

-estúpidos Vongola van a hacer que vivamos aquí

Cely estaba con sus amigas en esa mesa extensa junto con la familia Vongola, los Varia ,los Cavallone y Cedef para hacer la presentación oficial, Scualo entro con una vena de enojo en la frente

-esa mocosa infernal...

-etto...¿Diana-chan ya despertó?—preguntó Tsuna, los varia le daban miedo

-ni que se fueran a deshacer de mi—la peli plata entro después del capitán a diferencia de los demás que estaban semiformales ella solo vestía unos jeans y una sudadera y se fue a sentar entre Cely y su hermana

-¿te sientes mejor?—le pregunto la castaña

-si, no te apures—Iemitsu carraspeo para llamar la atención de los presentes y quitar un poco del ambiente de tensión

-como sabrán este desayuno es para hacer las presentaciones oficiales y darles la bienvenida a las otras guardianas de la puerta, Camila miro a sus amigas ...como habían cambiado, los ojos de Wendy eran color ámbar y su pelo era lacio hasta la cintura de color celeste agua, Gladys tenía el pelo rojo recogido en una coleta alta pero su pelo le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y tenía flequillo en la frente, sus ojos eran negros, Giselle tenia ojos gatunos de color verde oscuro y pelo degrafilado y en capas rubio con rayos castaños y por ultimo Glendy que tenía el pelo lacio de color castaño claro y ojos violeta

Reborn se situó al frente de la mesa

-las guardianas de la puerta son personas destinadas a controlar los dijes que les sirven de canal para controlar sus poderes, las llamas de la vida son llamas inspiradas en las funciones de los cinco sentidos y los componentes del cuerpo, la mente y corazón

-del sentido de la vista, la que observa el entorno, percibe todo y crea ilusiones para cuidar de su familia, la llama del sentido Camila Verastegui

Camila se paró como un resorte, estaba muy nerviosa y se fue caminando al frente

-no seas tan dame y vayas a tropezarte—la provoco Reborn

-estúpido sicario de pacotilla—sabía que la había escuchado y que después tendría problemas, Reborn sonrió con autosuficiencia

-del sentido del oído, la que escucha a todos y se mueve con sigilo para cuidar de su familia, la llama del sonido—Cely se puso en pie y fue caminando tranquilamente para situarse al lado de su amiga pensando que la presentación de Reborn era muy exagerada, ojala Diana hubiera terminado de estrangularlo, el tipo era todo un presumido

-del sentido del olfato, la que percibe el peligro y las oportunidades y guía en la oscuridad, la llama del instinto Ivanna Mollinedo

Ivanna saludo a todos como si fuera una modelo y fue donde sus amigas

-del sentido del gusto, la que destruye el peligro y manipula la mente, la llama del Armagedón—Diana se puso de pie y camino aburrida hasta el lugar, demasiado escandalo para algo tan sencillo

-del sentido del tacto, la que actúa cuando los sentidos fallan, la primera en aventurarse al peligro, la llama dela experiencia, Glendy Quisbert—glendy se paró feliz y fue sonriendo hasta llegar al lado de su mejor amiga

-como representación de la mente, la que usa la sabiduría y el raciocinio y planifica las maniobras, la llama del conocimiento Wendy Paucara—Wendy se puso en pie con toda la gracia de una bailarina y casi modeló hasta el frente, prácticamente se podía ver volar su pelo detrás de ella como un velo

-como representación del cuerpo, el pilar que protege a la familia, la confianza de lo desconocido y la fuerza inquebrantable, la llama de la fe, Gladys Torres—Gladys sonrió un poco sin ver a los presentes para no ponerse nerviosa

-como representación del corazón, la alegría de la familia, la inocencia y el espíritu de optimismo y energía, la llama de la vida, Giselle Espinoza—Giselle estaba algo nerviosa por ser la última y se fue casi corriendo al frente principalmente evitando ver a cierto rubio que la hacía sonrojar

-han sido presentadas las llamas de la vida—concluyo Reborn

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, Iemitsu tomo la palabras mientras las chicas volvían a sus asientos.

-ya que todos están presentes, daremos una fiesta de bienvenida

-¡extremo!—Ryohei se puso de pie gritando a todo pulmón

-papá ¿después de lo que paso?—Tsuna trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su padre

-pero Tsuna, por eso mismo hay que celebrar—le dijo Iemitsu

-no hay problema—Reborn bajo su fedora ocultando su mirada—será una fiesta al estilo Vongola...

-¡Reborn!—Tsuna quiso reclamar pero varios de los presentes ya se estaban emocionando, el comedor se desorganizo mientras la gente planeaba que iban a hacer

-podemos ayudar en la cocina—propuso Kyoko

-pero también habrá karaoke, yo quisiera ser la presentadora-desu—Haru estaba muy emocionada

-¿chicas nosotras que haremos?—Ivanna seguía hablando con Glendy, aunque nadie entendía de lo que hablaban pues nunca paraban

-no sé, ayudar en la cocina tal vez—propuso Cely—pero son muchas personas

-entonces propongamos algo—Reborn apareció de la nada detrás de ellas, Ivanna tenía ganas de golpearlo y Cely se alejó instintivamente de el

-¿que vas a proponer?—pregunto Camila

-dividamos las actividades en dos, cocina y karaoke y dividiremos a la gente en dos grupos hombres y mujeres y lo definiremos con piedra papel y tijeras

-chicas...—Ivanna convocó a una reunión rápida y todas se sumaron en un pequeño circulo, a veces alguien levantaba la voz o alguien se oponía hasta que el grupo se separó y Giselle dio un paso adelante

-aceptamos el reto...

-el ganador elige –concluyo Reborn, la decisión de las chicas era preparar la comida pues tenían mucha pena de cantar delante de tantas personas

-que pase la mano santa adelante—opino Camila, todas estaba empujando a Giselle al frente pero luego se acordaron de algo...si debía ser la más santa entonces era...¡Kyoko!

-¡Kyoko!—la mayoría del grupo empujo a Kyoko al frente

-espero que ganemos—sonrió, causando un sonrojo en cierto castaño

-Kyoko...Kyoko...Kyoko—animaban las chicas, Reborn empujó a Tsuna adelante para que compitiera con Kyoko

-claro... como tú no tienes nada de santo—comento Ivanna, causando enojo en el pelinegro

-piedra...

-papel...

-tijera...

-¡así se hace juudaime!—Gokudera salto feliz acercándose a Tsuna

-¡mierda!—exclamó Ivanna

-si mierda—la secundo Glendy

-ustedes y ese vocabulario—las regañaron Wendy y Giselle

-maa... maa—Yamamoto se acercó a ellas junto con Dino

-pero será divertido—comento Dino, mirando de reojo a la pelirrubia, la cual lo miraba sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos

-etto...—Tsuna estaba nervioso, Reborn detrás de el—nosotros nos encargaremos de la comida y las chicas harán el karaoke—lo que nadie excepto Cely vio fue que Reborn lo estaba apuntado con un arma por detrás

-¿estás seguro?—Le pregunto, no le gustaba que ninguno de sus amigos se sintiera incomodo

-sí, no habrá problema—sonrió Tsuna

-déjenoslo a nosotros—comento Yamamoto emocionado—abra sushi

-¡yey! ¡Sushi!—brinco Camila—el mejor sushi del mundo es sin duda el de Yamamoto

El pelinegro se sonrojo y se giró rápidamente para que su novia no viera su rostro

-se-será mejor que vayamos a cocinar jeje—Yamamoto fue el primero en adelantarse

-iré a sacar mis libros de cocina molecular—comento Hayato

-¡eso es exagerado!—pensaron todas,el grupo de chicos fue adelantándose ,los varia reclamaban por tener que participar, los arcobalenos se escabulleron asegurando que tenían cosas que hacer pero que volverían para la fiesta

-que conveniente—pensó Diana,cuando Reborn estaba por escabullirse también Camila y Glendy le cortaron el paso

-tú también tienes que ayudar—lo acuso Ivanna—tu fuiste quien propuso el juego

-Non ho motivo per farlo

-¡se non cucinare,non ci sarà spettacolo!—grito ivanna, las demás se sorprendieron al escuchar su perfecto italiano

-a quanto pare non sono stato l'unico che ha imparato un'altra lingua—murmuro Diana

El grupo de chicas se dirigió a la sala de estar preguntándose que iban a hacer

-solo hagámoslo como sea—comento Wendy

-si vamos a hacerlo que sea genial y divertido—opino Cely

-genial...genial—Camila pensaba como hacerlo pero no se le ocurría nada

-seria genial si pudiéramos tocar instrumentos-desu—comento Haru

-instrumentos...—a nadie se le ocurría nada

-Gianini—comento Diana y su gemela capto la idea

-vayamos al laboratorio de Gianini ¿que tal si tiene algún invento que nos sirva?

-¿quién es Gianini?-pregunto Gladys

-un inventor

-¡ya sé que es un inventor! Pero quien es o que

-ah...todavía no lo conocen la mayoría, vamos a buscarlo—las chicas ahora once porque se les unió a último minuto crhome, porque al parecer el guardián de la niebla no había querido aparecer

-Gianini-san—saludo Kyoko al entrar

-oh señoritas—el hombre dejo lo que estaba haciendo—¿que se les ofrece?

-queríamos ver si tiene algo para tocar instrumentos—pregunto Ivanna

-ah...claro, si tengo algo ,lo invente precisamente para este tipo de fiestas

Gianini las llevo a otro salón donde habían muchos instrumentos musicales

-no me digan que son esos que al tocar cualquier cosas producen sonido siguiendo la canción—pregunto Camila

-si es así no será genial—Cely se acercó a examinar los instrumentos—la idea es que nosotros los toquemos

-lo sé—Gianini parecía feliz de mostrarles su invento, de una gaveta saco varios chips conectados a cables—esto les transferirá el conocimiento que necesitan para tocar un instrumento a través de una pequeña descarga eléctrica

-¿no duele?—Giselle se sujetaba del brazo de Gladys escondiéndose en su hombro

-no, solo sentirán como un pequeño cosquilleo ¿quien quiere ser la primera?

-¿vamos nosotras?—le pregunto Glendy a Ivanna

-dale ,nosotras primero pero al mismo tiempo—Gianini eficientemente coloco unas bambalinas para tener privacidad y coloco los chips en sus sienes

-¿que instrumento eligen?

-¡batería!—grito Ivanna, Glendy no sabía que escoger así que opto por seguir a su amiga

-batería estará bien—Gianini conectó varios cables más, mientras las demás esperaban afuera impacientes hasta que escucharon varios gritos desde detrás de las bambalinas y se pusieron azules, parecía que estaban despellejando un animal

-creo que no era tan buena i-idea—comento Wendy

-si, chicas y si mejor leemos un libro—opino Giselle muerta de miedo

-pero ellas ya lo hicieron no podemos dejarlas –dijo Cely—sería injusto

Cuando las dos amigas salieron estaban muy mareadas pero se veían en una pieza

-siguiente—pregunto Gianini

-voy yo—Diana camino hasta las bambalina pero esta vez no se escuchó ningún grito

-está bien—comentó Camila a sus amigas—tiene tolerancia al dolor—Diana salió igual que Glendy e Ivanna totalmente mareada, las demás se animaron y poco a poco accedieron a la prueba excepto Haru y Kyoko

-nosotras tocaremos las panderetas-desu—explico Haru, por que no querían hacer la prueba pues se habían aterrado

-no señor, todas lo hicimos, ustedes también tiene que hacerlo—reclamo ivanna

-esa bien si no lo hacen—las defendió Cely—no las podemos obligar y ya tenemos suficientes instrumentos.

-si tiene razón—opino Wendy, ella había escogido la flauta, Gladys el violín eléctrico, Giselle el órgano, Crome y Cely el bajo, las gemelas la guitarra eléctrica y Glendy e Ivanna la batería

Cuando volvieron al salón principal, todo estaba decorado con serpentinas y globos y había un letrero grande que decía bienvenidas, en una mesa habían puesto varias bebidas, botellas de agua, refresco, gaseosas, café expresso y varias chucherías y golosinas

En otra mesa estaba la comida dispuesta en modo buffet, al fondo de la sala habían puesto un escenario en el cual ya estaba trabajando Gianini dando los últimos detalles

-tengo sed-Ivanna se acercó a las gaseosas y bebió una coca cola, las demás fueron tomando diferentes jugos y botellas de agua

-esta agua sabe rara—comento Camila

-el agua no tiene sabor solo sabe agua—Ivanna le quito la botella para probar—esto tiene alcohol...—Ivanna siguió probando el agua—y ni siquiera es fuerte

-¿no creen que los chicos pusieron esto para que nos entonemos?—opino Glendy

-pero esta no tiene alcohol—Cely también tenía una botella de agua

-que jodidos, esto no sirve para entonar a nadie—Ivanna tomo del brazo a su amiga—vamos a buscar algo más fuerte—ambas se fueron buscando por varios lugares

Mientras las demás miraban preocupadas a Giselle, Gladys y Camila que estaban algo mareadas

-no importa, esto va a ser divertido—exclamo Camila levantando el puño y siguió bebiendo, su hermana le quito la botella y fue analizando las botellas retirando aquellas que le aprecia que tenían alcohol, de seguro eso lo habría planeado Reborn ¿qué le veía Ivanna a ese tipo?

Tsuna y sus amigos llegaron a acomodar más cosas y Yamamoto noto que su novia estaba algo alegre, así que decidió hacer lo que había prendido cuando ella tenía sueño, darle chocolates

Camila se había apartado del grupo hasta que vio a Yamamoto

-¡Yamamoto!

-¡yoy! –la saludo Yamamoto acercándose ella

-Yamamoto ¿sabias que estas más bueno que el pan?—el sonrojo de Yamamoto podía competir con el color de un pulpo—aw y te pones rojo que tierno

-Camila-chan creo que necesitas esto

-¡chocolate!—Cely noto a su amiga y los chocolates en su manos quiso detenerla pero ya era tarde, se había metido de sopetón todos los chocolates a la boca, Diana que también lo había visto se acercó a Yamamoto y le arrojo una botella de agua a la cabeza

-idiota ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? el estúpido de Reborn mezclo entre las botellas de agua otras con sake, no tenía sueño estaba mareada y ahora que le diste chocolates ¡esta ebria!

-Diana no es su culpa –Cely se acercó a la otra gemela para tranquilizarla ,mientras Yamamoto veía a su novia sonreír feliz

-¡no se apuren estoy perfectamente!—grito ella

-¡no lo está!—pensaron los otros

los arcobalenos y la gente que faltaba llego a la sala y se dio comienzo a la fiesta, Haru tomo posesión del micrófono para hacer de presentadora

-hola a todos soy Haru y sere la presentadora de hoy-desu, la primera canción de la noche será sitting with me de Mery Mery interpretado por Wendy, Haru había tomado todas las canciones que le habían dado y las había sorteado, pero más que karaoke el lugar parecía más un concierto

Cierto arcobaleno chino miraba con atención a la joven que se acercaba con paso seguro al escenario mientras las demás tomaban sus lugares en los instrumentos, se veía en sus ojos que estaba muy nerviosa

-¡animo Wendy!—gritaron sus amigas

Wendy se armó de valor y acero el micrófono a su rostro

They say, there she goes  
That ol' holy roller  
Think she's special, someone needs to tell her  
That she ain't no better than me  
They say, she's such a geek  
That ol' Jesus freak  
Every-time she opens up her mouth to speak  
She's always talkin' bout being saved and holy  
That was me, Miss unpopular  
Never asked to be part of the in crowd  
But everyone knew who I was  
Cause my life screamed Jesus, out loud!

La sala escuchaba expectante la canción llena de sentimiento, al parecer las chicas habían elegido algo acorde a su personalidad

Yeah, I've been left out, looked over  
Just for carrying this cross on my shoulder  
But it's okay, with me  
If I'm the last one that's picked for the team  
I'll sit on the sideline  
As long as he's sitting with me

El arcobaleno pelinegro miraba totalmente absorto la cantante, su canción inspiraba Fortaleza, y pacifismo, ideales y personalidad, la canción le daba a entender como era ella

But it's okay, with me  
It's okay, with me  
I'll sit on the sideline  
As long as he's sitting with me

Todos aplaudieron a la peliceleste meintras ella regresaba a su lugar y a su flaut totalmente nerviosa

-¡y esa fue Wendy!—Haru siguió la presentación—la siguiente canción será going under de evanescence por Diana-chan, la peli plata subió al escenario y quito el micrófono del su base, el líder de varia, prince de ripper y cierto prefecto esperaban la canción, no la conocían pero sabian que reflejaría su personalidad, Diana sonrió perversamente y la música comenzó a escucharse

Now I will tell you  
What I've done for you

En un instante la vibración de la sala que estaba iluminadada por la anterior canción se oscureció

Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under - Going under  
Drowning in you - Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever - Falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Lussuria aplaudía animada, mientras los demás varia la miraban orgullosos por eso ella pertenecía a varia, Tsuna miraba preocupado a la peliplata, presintiendo algo con su súper intuición Vongola

I'm going under

So go on and scream  
Scream at me  
I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under - Going under  
Drowning in you - Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever - Falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under - Going under  
I'm going under - Drowning in you  
I'm going under

Su Hermana aplaudió alegremente, Diana hizo una reverencia y volvió a su posición

-bu-bueno—Haru estaba algo shockeada por la letra de la canción –sigamos con la fiesta, la siguiente canción es ¡why are yo being like this de t-ara! Aplausos por favor

Las tres que escogieron esa canción se miraron nerviosas porque además de cantar tendrían que bailar, Wendy ,Giselle y Gladys pasaron al frente del escenario se habían puesto unas falditas pomposas para hacer el baile y unos tacones

-¡ustedes pueden chicas!—las animo ivanna, las tres sacaron los micrófonos de sus bases y las demás comenzaron a tocar

Wae ireoni? Wae ireoni? Wae ireoni?~

Todso aplaudieron entusiasmados siguiendo el ritmo de la canción

Nuneul ggambakggambak mami jjiritjjirit ddeolrini  
Sum makhini aetani naege puk bbajyeossni

Oops Oops Baby! boli ddeugeoddeugeo hatddeugo  
Anirani ddansori jeongmal ireolggeoni

El baile les parecía algo vergonzoso pero se estaban divirtiendo y todos en la sala igual y misteriosamente las botellas con sake volvieron a aparecer y Xanxus reclamaba por que no le traían su vino

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh neoreul saranghae Like crazy  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh teojilgeot gateun ni mameul boyeojweo

Wae ireoni wae ireoni jeongmal wae wae wae ireoni  
Eoddeohge dapdaphae geuman naege nage waeirae  
Irjanhi aljanhi nae mam da da da iljanhni  
Saranghae johahae ije naege marhae baboya

Giselle no paraba de mirar a Dino¿porque tenía que ser tan lindo?,el rubio se dio cuenta de la mirada de la guardiana de la vida y le saludo inocentemente

Wae ireoni wae ireoni jeongmal wae wae wae ireoni  
Eoddeohge dapdaphae geuman naege nage waeirae  
Irjanhi aljanhi nae mam da da da iljanhni  
Saranghae johahae ije naege marhae baboya

Welcome to your wonderland  
Everyday I Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock

-y esas fueron Wendy,Giselle y Gladys-desu...nuestra siguiente cantante es Ivanna con la canción bad boy de cascada—la pelinegra subió al frente no tenía miedo, en una sala habían encontrado una botella de Barolo y se habían bebido la mitad

-ya saben a quien va dedicada esta canción—grito y las demás sujetaron sus instrumentos habían cambiado un poco la música volviéndola a un ritmo de rock

Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment time you i would be someone else  
My love turn arround and i felt

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

A pesar que todos aplaudían a la canción animados(algunos ya ebrios), el sicario no podía dejar de ver a la pelinegra ¿porque una niña se metía tanto en su mente?

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..

-¡la siguiente es Glendy! Con la canción kesenai tsumi de Nana kitade

Glendy camino al frente cuando Ivanna cruzo por su lado le apretó la mano para confortarla y ella le sonrió

Lo bueno era que ella no estaba nerviosa, no conocía a nadie de allí y nadie le llamaba la atención

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
boku ni totte nara sore dake de  
mou juubun na hazu na no ni  
Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?  
Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru ato ni wa modorenai kara  
ima demo kono mune no oku kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
darling

-todas son muy divertidas—comento Tsuna mientras alzaba una botella de agua

-juudaime, como pueden agradarle son muy molestas—reclamo Gokudera

-entonces por qué no dejas de ver a Glendy—le molesto Yamamoto

i'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound  
Without hesitation, i live in this destiny and live on  
if i'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever  
And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done  
nevertheless, i'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-  
Darling

-Esta fiesta está muy divertida ¿quieren más?-Haru animaba a los presentes,los mas borrachos gritaron ¡si!—de acuerdo, la siguiente canción es de 20-20 el es mejor

Soñar, sentir, crecer y vivir

Buscar alcanzar, mí felicidad

Mil cosas logre y en mí puse fe

Confiando en mí superioridad.

Cely había escogido la canción por que se sentía identificada y estaba feliz de cantarla

-¡esa es mi alumna!-Colonello tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas de tanto beber

-Colonello compórtate—al ver que el rubio no dejaba de bailar, Lal Mirch le hizo una llave en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente

Es mejor, la vida contigo es mejor

Tu amor, le da a mis días valor

De todo lo, que logre él es superior

El es mi mirar mí fe y mí fe

Tsuna miraba feliz a la cantante, todas tenían sus propias personalidades y sus maneras para hacer las cosas su familia se parecía a la suya, todos eran muy diferentes pero habían encontrado una manera de relacionarse

Veo a mí alrededor y, poder comprobar

Que todo, todo no lo es nada si tú no estas

Mucho tiempo perdí pero te encontré

Será que algo hice bien…

Es mejor la vida contigo es mejor

Tú amor le da a mis días valor

De todo lo, que logre él es superior

El es mi mirar mi fe…

La siguiente canción es de Camila y les digo algo me dijo que les dijera que se la dedicaba a Yamamoto, se llama butterfly de Ayumi Hamasaki

Yamamoto que se atraganto con lo que estaba bebiendo y miro sonrojado a su novia que se paraba al frente del escenario con una mirada traviesa

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

-¡eso es amor al extremo!

-¡Ryohei sempai!—exclamó Yamamoto, tenía toda la cara roja, mientras los demás se reían por la canción

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Camila provechaba cada momento para apuntarle con el dedo, Yamamoto había Escondido la cabeza entre sus brazos casi se podía ver pavor desprendiéndose de su cabeza por el calor

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

-Wow que canción—animo Haru—bueno es mi turno de cantar con Kyoko, será for de ritsuko okazaki anímenos

-¡Kyoko puedes cantar al extremo!—animo Ryohei

-¡oni-chan!—reclamo la castaña, Haru y Kyoko fueron al escenario pero decidieron utilizar una pista en lugar de acompañamiento por que la canción no tenía muchos instrumentos, asi que las demás aprovecharon para ir a picar algo y descansar un momento

Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta

subete o tokasu chou emi de

Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de

me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da

Cely y sus amigas aplaudían al ritmo de la canción, ambas tenían una voz muy dulce

Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo

itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru

kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo

umare ochita yorokobi o shiru

let's stay together / itsu mo

Haru no paraba de ver a Tsuna, estaba nerviosa, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos después de la fiesta

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo

umare ochita yorokobi o shiru

let's stay together / itsu mo

Haru volvió a su lugar de presentador y todas regresaron con sus instrumentos

-las siguientes serán Glendy e Ivanna con la canción the boys de girls generation

Ivanna y Glendy subieron ya cambiadas, tenían unos cortos negros y una chaqueta negra

Geobi naseo sijakjocha an hae bwatdamyeon  
Geudaen tudeoldaeji mara jom!  
Jujeohamyeon jihoeneun modu neoreul bikyeoga  
Gaseum pyeogo nawabwara jom!

Bring the boys out  
Yeah  
You know  
Bring the boys out  
We bring the boys out (2)  
Yeah

aparte de Yamamoto dos más se sumaron al club de los sonrojados por quedarse viendo a las chicas fijamente uno de ellos fue Gokudera y el otro Reborn, hasta sus amigas las veían algo rojas ¿cómo le hacían para no sentir pena?

Girls' Generation make'em feel the heat!  
Jeon segyega uril jumokhae  
(Bring the boys out)  
Sesangeul ikkeul namja,meotjin yeojadeul  
Yeogi moyeora  
You know the girls?  
(Bring the boys out)

-¡una canción hermosa viene a continuación, es connect de claris-desu!

Cely y Camila pasaron al frente, a camila ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol

y fue la primera en empezar

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo  
Me wo toji tashikameru  
Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

Y se fueron alternando una estrofa cada una

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo  
Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

A pesar de que a las que les habían tocado las botellas camibadas por sake ya se les estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol la mayoría de los varia y alguno arcobalenos estaban bastante ebrios y se ponían a aplaudir como bobos

Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame  
Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo  
Sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru  
Dakara kowakunai  
Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai

Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeba tsuyomaru omoi  
Kono koe ga todoku no nara  
Kitto kiseki ha okoseru darou

Yamamoto se recuperó del bochorno y animaba a su novia, Tsuna y su grupo animaban a Cely por ser su amiga más cercana

Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame  
Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo  
Sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru  
Dakara kowakunai  
Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai

zutto ashita matte

-wow la siguente canción les dejara alucinando es de parte de las gemelas Verastegui: re education de vocaloid

Las gemelas no se separaron de sus guitarras y comenzaron a tocar sin esperar los aplausos

Kokudouzoi ni taiji suru  
Bokutachi no tojita mirai  
Okujou kaide me wo tsuburi  
Juuryokuba ni sakarau

Konna sekai negaerya BAIBAI  
Nigedashi tai koe dake ga HAIFAI  
Iu koto kikanai yatsu wa sensei ni  
Iitsukeru zo

Nadie comentaba nada acerca de la canción, los varia seguían sonriendo como un padre orgulloso y Yamamoto miraba Camila con comprensión, la entendía perfectamente

Wagamama no NAIFU de yume wo odosu  
Bokura no ashita ga nakisakenda  
"Tasukete kure" no koe wo  
Kodoku no tate de fusaida

Herikutsu no seigi de yume wo korosu  
Bokura no ashita ga chi wo nagashita  
Shoumonaito hi wo tsukete  
Tsumareta omoide moyashita

Otra vez las personas del público se quedaron shockadas por la canción, al menos los que lograron entender la letra

-por último y para cerrar con broche de oro, Giselle y la canción dalmeun sarang de seo jin Young ...bueno nos falta Crome chan, pero Mukuro-san decidió aparecer así que creo que Crome-chan no cantara

jichin ma-eum-ui kkeut-eseo dashi kkok ol georago  
dashi us-eul su iss-eulgeorago  
geudaen seulpeun nunbich-euro jak-eun daedap-eul haetjiman  
naneun deulleul suga eopseoyo  
nal wihae sallagal geu manheun shigan-e  
i gaseum-eseo neol bonael su eopseo

ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttu  
ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttuttu ttu

Habían escogido la versión más rápida para a animar el ambiente y Giselle cantaba con todo su sentimiento.  
ije nal wihae us-eojwo neol wihae him-i deulttae  
geu ttae naui nunmulli dweeojwo  
eonjen-ga geudae bonaejun unmyeong gat-eun nunbich-eul  
naneun ajikdo saranghae

todos aplaudieron emociondos y la fiesta por fin llego a su final...

**ok, todavía esta forzado le sé, lo siento mucho, si alguien puede darme consejo de cómo tratar con varios personajes a la vez se lo agradecería infinitesimalmente, mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran escritora, asi que por favor ténganme paciencia ,bueno tuve que recortar las canciones espero que no se molesten pero si ponía todas las letras seria muy extenso y no crean que la fiesta termino tan simple es Vongola XD así que si quieren saber que mas paso lean el siguiente capitulo**


	16. EXTRA UNO

**hola este es un pequeño... no sé si llamarlo drabble o one –shot pero es como celebración de que llegamos a las mil visitas, muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos los que se dan una pasadita por aquí, a todos los anónimos que comentan y los miembros que también dejan comentarios **

**EXTRA NUMERO UNO**

**EL CORAZÓN DEL SICARIO**

era un asesino, un hombre de cabeza fría,un hombre que controlaba sus emociones, era un bebe...desde que la maldición arcobaleno lo alcanzo junto con los demás había perdido lo que era pero no su forma de pensar.

Cuando la maldición se rompió no regreso a su forma normal pero no se había hecho ilusiones che era buono

Cuando conocío a su tercera dame alumna realmente se preguntó cómo existía gente así de torpe en el mundo, pero su deber era hacer que pudieran sobrevivir .in modo che questo mondo non schiaccerà.

Aquel día en el colegio de dos de sus dame alumnos(uno demasiado torpe y la otra demasiado bocona) miro por primera vez a una chica de nuevo, aquella pelinegra le llamo la atención, aunque las mujeres no le interesaban, tal vez fue el instinto porque cuando la toco regreso a su forma original, recupero su cuerpo, volvió a ser el mismo a pesar que en ese momento paso una gran vergüenza nada ayudada por su torpe alumna

Con el pasar de los días la fue observando mas, era bastante alegre y entusiasta a veces algo mal hablada, le gustaban los retos y las travesuras, hacia enojar a su lacayo así que tenían eso en común

Nunca le había importado demasiado nadie, solo estaba cumpliendo su misión, pero a veces la pillaba mirándolo y algo en su oscuro y sádico corazón se removía, podía seducirla, lo había hecho antes ,un assassino utilizza ogni arma per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi

Pero era solo una niña envuelta en un fuego cruzado al igual que los demás, a fuerza de tener que verla casi a diario, de ser él en lugar de ella quien fuera a verla cuando no se cruzaban, nunca supo que algún día conocería algo tan profundo, un respeto tan grande, una fascinación tan extraña, un sentimiento tan devastador y a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo la distancia, utilizando la mascara que siempre había llevado, que lo protegía y protegía a los demás y entendía bien a su alumna, sabía que ella llevaba su propia mascara

En un momento de incontrol trato de seducirla, nunca nadie y menos una mujer lo había sorprendido así, ella no ocultaba su interés en el, pero si iba a ser tratada con desconsideración y sin respeto atacaba con duras palabras

Cuando los enemigos atacaron tuvo deseos de salir a pelear al frente, de eliminar a todos y alejar de ahí a todos los que quisieran hacerle daño a sus preciadas personas ¿come una ragazza avrebbe potuto mettere la sua testa in mondo?

Durante el día que estuvieron lejos, necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad no irse en ese momento a buscar alguna manera de ir a buscarlas, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo pero el era el tutor, tenia que mantener la calma, debía enseñar a los demás niños y su dame alumno como manejar situaciones tensas, aunque el mismo no pudiera con ello...perché era solo un uomo

Oculto su mirada en su fedora después de verlas aparecer en una sala a través del monitor, todos se apresuraron a correr, todos excepto el, con verla bastaba, su cordura y control habían regresado pero aun así había tomado una decisión a pesar de que ella era una menor ,almeno con essa non userebbe più maschere...

**Espero que les haya gustado, es el enamoramiento desde el punto de vista de Reborn(enamoramiento que cursi palabra),en fin...tengo muchos extras especialmente creados para celebrar este tipo de acontecimientos así el siguiente extra lo publicare cuando lleguemos a los veinticinco reviews o a las dos mil visitas para celebras su apoyo, este fue el mejor regalo que se me ocurrió...de nuevo mil gracias**


	17. ORGULLO O GENTILEZA

**Lo siento mucho se que debía subir el capítulo ayer, pero realmente estaba muy exhausta espero que disfruten de este capi...y acompáñenlo de la canción too late de coed school**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece...**

**CAPITULO 16**

**¿ORGULLO O GENTILEZA?**

Camila caminaba cargando una cajas donde había material de utilería que utilizarían en la feria escolar de mañana, hace una semana había regresado a la escuela de Nanimori y con ella todas sus amigas pues el señor Iemitsu creía conveniente que todas estén juntas en un lugar donde los guardianes y Tsuna podrían protegerlas de ser necesario y entrenarían en la base...se quedó quieta al ver corriendo a Giselle seguida de Gladys y detrás de ellas el prefecto las perseguía, Giselle tenía la banda que usaba Hibari amarrada al brazo, se puso azul, ¿cómo había acabado eso ahí?

-¡ya basta!—exclamo la rubia—las cosas no se arreglan con violencia—se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al demonio pero él no tenía intención de escucharlas.

-¡¿estás loca?! ¡No te detengas!—Gladys la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella echando a correr de nuevo.

Diana también vio algo que paso por su lado a gran velocidad produciendo el sonido que hacia el corre caminos y una gotita rodo por su cien al ver correr a sus compañeras

-herbívora—Hibari se paró frente a ella seguramente esperando que le dijera por donde se habían ido

-¿qué me darás a cambio?—le pregunto, Hibari la ignoro dispuesto a seguir su persecución Diana le toco el hombro-así solo terminaras persiguiéndolas todo el día, tienes que ir un paso adelante...Diana se acercó a su oído, diciéndole donde iban a estar

-¿por qué las estas vendiendo?

-porque estoy aburrida—contesto tranquilamente y siguió su camino, de todas formas el prefecto hablaba tan poco como ella y ellas nunca sabrían que ella las había delatado, sonrió de lado pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Yamamoto acercarse a su hermana, se tocó el pecho, sabía lo que había sucedido, tenían esa conexión, desde siempre una siempre sabía lo que le sucedía a la otra

-Camila- chan—la saludo el beisbolista

-ah...hola—Camila lo saludo sin mirarlo y sin detenerse, desde hace una semana las cosas eran así entre ellos, Yamamoto no sabía que había hecho mal y sentía que si la presionaba mucho ella reaccionaria mal.

-¿quieres que lleve esas cajas por ti?—se ofreció a ayudarla pero cuando se acercó a ella ,Camila retrocedió, no quería tocarlo

-no gracias , yo puedo sola—ella sonrió, pero el noto la sonrisa tensa en su rostro, Camila siguió su camino pero Yamamoto ya no aguanto más y la sujeto por el brazo

-¿que hice mal?—su mirada era seria pero esta vez Camila no se puso nerviosa, tenía la mirada fría parecida a su hermana, apoyo las cajas a un costado de su cuerpo apoyándose con el brazo mientras con ayuda de los dientes se quitaba la pulsera que Yamamoto le había regalado, cuando consiguió sacársela, la tiro al suelo volviendo a caminar como si nada

-Camila...

-jajajja—Yamamoto se giró al escuchar una risa a sus espaldas y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la otra gemela, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír—¿mi gemela te dejo?

Parecía de alguna manera que diana se regodeaba en su dolor

-¿tu sabes que le pasa?—pregunto esperanzado

-claro que se lo que le pasa—Diana se llevó la mano al corazón—lo sé sin necesidad de que me lo cuente...pero no te lo voy a decir...

El beisbolista estaba sorprendido por la frialdad de sus palabras

-tampoco te preocupes tanto, ella te escuchara tarde o temprano, necesito de tu apoyo a ella cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles—Yamamoto no entendía lo que le decía la peli plata—no me hagas caso—murmuro, marchándose como si nada

Cely también caminaba llevando varias cajas al salón de clases, al menos la idea de que todas estudiaran juntas y estuvieran en la misma clase no había sido tan mala aunque estaba preocupada por Haru

_Estaba en la sala descansando un poco con sus amigas después de ordenar las cosas que habían acabado hechas un desastre después de la fiesta, Ivanna estaba en algún lugar de la base por que no la habían visto desde hace una hora, Diana había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Camila estaba despotricando en uno de los cuartos su mala suerte, el por qué nadie la había detenido de cantar eso a Yamamoto y prometiendo que nunca más haría el ridículo._

_Cely volvió a reír pero se distrajo cuando entro diana_

_-¿viste a Ivanna?—le pregunto_

_-se estaba dando el lote ahí afuera con Reborn—contesto _

_-¡agh!—Cely hizo una cara de asco—bastaba decir que estaba con Reborn—no necesitabas ser tan especifica—Diana se encogió de hombros y se sentó en otro sofá, de un pasillo vio salir a Haru llorando y luego a Tsuna tratando de alcanzarla... habría pasado algo entre ellos tal vez._

Se detuvo de sus pensamientos al encontrarse en la puerta del salón con Camila, se dio cuenta al instante de su tristeza

-¿estás bien?—le pregunto, Camila sonrió tratando de no preocuparla pero luego suspiro pesadamente

-no...-y luego le conto su problema

_Camila por fin se había calmado y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con que Yamamoto ya se había marchado a su casa, al ir a la sala vio olvidado el bate que Yamamoto siempre llevaba_

_-pero que extraño—murmuro pues el beisbolista nunca lo olvidaba—todavía no es tarde se la llevare_

_Al pasar por la sala vio a sus amigas reunidas y vio a Ivanna feliz con Reborn a su lado_

_-iré a devolver esto—comento enseñándoles el bate_

_-no te demores mucho, se está haciendo tarde—comento Cely_

_Camila sonrió y salió corriendo y paso por el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Yamamoto ,ya que era el camino más corto, pero se detuvo en la esquina al ver algo que la dejo shockeada, Haru y Yamamoto se estaban besando...dejo caer el bate y salió corriendo_

Se abanicó la cara para no llorar, recordarlo le dolía pero al menos ya lo había contado y se sentía mejor, Cely trataba de atar piezas en su cabeza, como que las cosas no encajaban

-tal vez deberías hablar con el, no sé...lo has estado ignorando toda la semana y dices que el trato de hablar contigo...

-no estoy...—se callo de repente , Giselle y Gladys entraron corriendo tenían la espalda apoyada a la puerta respirando agitadamente

-crees que lo perdimos—pregunto Giselle temblando al recordar al prefecto demonio ¿Cómo había sabido que estarían en el baño? ¿Cómo es que a ese desgraciado no le importaba entrar cono si fuera su casa? ,Gladys se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de normalizar su respiración

-ojala...yo ya no quiero seguir corriendo—Wendy que las había visto desde el fondo del salón se acercó a ellas con una botella de agua

-qué onda con ese tipo...¿por qué las anda persiguiendo como loco por todo el lugar?

-por que Reborn le pidió que entrenara a Giselle—contesto Camila—pero como el se opuso, Skull se encargó de quitarle la banda y ponerla a Giselle sin que se diera cuenta

-pues que forma de entrenar—contesto Giselle—¿y por qué tenemos que entrenar si se supone que debíamos volver después de reclamar las llamas? –Camila suspiro resignadamente

-al parecer solo tenemos la mitad de las gemas, tendremos que pelear por la otra mitad

-¿por qué pelear?—cuestionó Wendy—mis padres deben estar muy preocupados, si es así ni deberíamos estar pasando clases, deberíamos entrenar todo el día

-la idea de pasar clases fue idea de Tsuna—contesto Cely—dice que quiere que mientras estemos aquí vivamos lo más normal posible

Camila se rio

-tampoco es que seamos muy normales...—las demás se rieron, hasta que Ivanna entro aporreando la puerta seguida de Glendy, ambas se veían muy molestas

-¿les paso algo?—pregunto Wendy, Ivanna fue a sentarse molesta ,dejando a glendy con las demás

-¿puedo contarles? –le pregunto Glendy

-si, da igual—contesto la pelinegra

-lo que pasa es que Ivanna le pregunto a Reborn que eran, pues no definieron su relación

-y...—las chicas ya se presentían algo malo

-él le dijo que era su amante...—Camila y Cely quisieron golpearse la cabeza con una pared sus otras amigas estaban escandalizadas aunque ellas sabían que era una respuesta normal en Reborn, pero realmente era un estúpido por decirlo tan sencillo

-que patán—comento Wendy

-¡si, ese desgraciado...!—grito Giselle y del escándalo que estaban haciendo y los términos que estaban usando los chicos del aula se estaban poniendo azules del susto

Yamamoto suspiro detrás de la puerta había escuchado el relato de Camila pero se había visto en la obligación de disimular y caminar como si nunca hubiera estado escuchando

Se detuvo abruptamente en el parque rumbo a su casa al recordar que había olvidado su bate en la base, al voltear se encontró a Haru llorando en un columpio

Haru levanto la vista al ver una sombra frente a ella, encontrándose con Yamamoto

-¿estás bien?—le pregunto, Haru bajo la mirada con tristeza, Yamamoto se sentó en el otro columpio –no tienes que contarme si no quieres

-se trata de Tsuna—dijo de repente, sorprendiendo al beisbolista

-¿eh? ¿Tsuna... que pasa con el?

-yo...yo...le dije a Tsuna que me gustaba...—Haru volvió a llorar—el...me rechazo...yo sé que no puedo obligarlo a sentir lo que yo...pero...duele...

Yamamoto apoyo una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla

-no deberías llorar Haru...siéndote sincero no puedo imaginarme como debe ser rechazado, por fortuna para mi Camila no me rechazo, pero si me imagino que debe doler...aun así si Camila me hubiera rechazado yo no me rendiría y seguiría luchando por ella—Haru sonrió

-hahi-eres muy valiente Yamamoto-san, pero yo ya me rendí, tal vez Tsuna-san no sea para mí—por un momento Haru miro fijamente a Yamamoto, ojala se hubiera enamorado de alguien como él, sin saber por qué lo hacía se acercó a él y lo beso, Yamamoto estaba sorprendido pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido y aparto a Haru de el

-Haru...

-lo siento...—Haru volvió a llorar—yo sé que quieres a Camila-chan...lo siento no sé qué me paso...—Haru salió corriendo y Yamamoto se rasco la cabeza, decidió que era mejor volver a su casa pero en la esquina vio tirado lo que reconoció como su bate...¿porque estaba ahí?

Ahora entendía la reacción de Camila y por qué lo había tratado así, ella creía que la había engañado tendría que esperar a mañana para arreglar las cosas...

El día del festival llego y ya tenían todo listo, el salón haría un teatro, como Camila y las demás eran nuevas no participarían en la obra pero habían ayudado en los preparativos

-¿estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotras?—pregunto Camila a su gemela

-no...hay demasiada gente—comento esta, no le gustaba las multitudes, se perdió entre el gentío rumbo a la azotea mientras las demás se dedicaban a curiosear en el festival

-namimori-kya~—Diana se sorprendido al escuchar el canto ,no era la única que había pensado en la azotea...

-herbívora...

-Hibari...

-está prohibido estar aquí—comentó mirándola fijamente

-¿entonces porque estas tu aquí?—Hibari sonrió de lado, Diana lo ignoro, algo en la multitud llamo su atención—cambio de planes...tengo que marcharme

Ivanna diviso a Dino con sus hombres a lo lejos, en unos puestos de takoyaki, Giselle también lo noto y se sonrojo

-anda...ahí está mi banco, vuelvo en un minuto chicas—Ivanna se separó del grupo para dar alcance a Dino

-¡Dino!—lo saludo

-por fin te encuentro—Dino la abrazo con fuerza a modo de saludo—no podía evitar venir a ver el festival de mi hermanito y de mi hermanita

-aja lo que digas...¿me puedes invitar algo?—ivanna puso ojitos tiernos

-sé que si te doy dinero luego vendrás a pedirme más...mejor porque no vienes con nosotros

-lo que pasa es que estoy con mis amigas

-entonces vamos todos—el grupo de Dino se acercó al grupo de chicas

-¡chicas ya tenemos dinero libre!—grito Ivanna,las demás se rieron de su ocurrencia

Gladys volteo para decirles algo a las chicas

-tenemos aún mucho trabajo en el aula—Camila comenzó el plan—no podremos acompañarlos

-pero Giselle los acompañara y también Glendy—concluyo Wendy, Giselle las miraba con ganas de ahorcarlas que Dino noto bien

-no tienes que venir también si no quieres—le dijo

-no es eso—la rubia estaba muy roja y cualquiera podía notarlo hasta el despistado de Dino, por lo cual le parecía tierna—está bien, vamos

Las demás sonrieron el plan había sido un éxito, habían mandado también a Glendy para que hablara con Ivanna así el rubio solo hablaría con Giselle y todos contentos

En el sector de juegos se encontraron a Kyoko

-¿a quien estas buscando?—le pregunto Camila

-quedamos de encontrarnos con Haru-chan y Crome-chan pero no las encuentro

-Crome esta allá—Cely miraba hacia un lugar apartado en los jardines

-Crome-chan—Kyoko corrió feliz hacia ella, Cely supuso que tenían cosas de que hablar con haru y Kyoko después de todo ellas tres habían sido amigas más tiempo así que se limitó a saludarla y Crome le sonrió tímidamente

-¿a dónde vamos ahora?—pregunto Wendy

-ya se, vamos a la casa del terror, el salón 3-b preparo una—comento Camila, Gladys y Cely se emocionaron con la idea pero Wendy estaba algo azul solo de imaginarse el lugar

-pero Wendy podría asustarse—comento Cely—mejor busquemos un lugar en donde todas podamos disfrutar

-no se preocupen por mi, vayan ustedes, yo las espero por aquí

-¿estas segura?—Camila y Cely se rieron pues Gladys ya estaba caminando rumbo a ese lugar

-se nota que estas preocupada por mí—bromeo Wendy—pero si, vayan y nos encontramos después—las tres corrieron al lugar emocionadas mientras Wendy se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahora

-yare yare...¿te dan miedo las casa del terror?—Wendy se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella—lo siento mucho—el arcobaleno de la tormenta hizo una reverencia frente a ella—no era mi intención asustarte

-usted es...—su mente se quedó en blanco, no recordaba su nombre—lo siento, creo que no nos presentaron personalmente

-soy Fon, encantado—Fon extendió una mano para saludar a la manera occidental

-yo soy Wendy, mucho gusto—Wendy le dio la mano pero cuando lo toco un humo de color rojo inundo el lugar y se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, cuando el humo se disipo esperaba encontrarse con el arcobaleno pero no encontró a nadie—¿a donde se habrá ido?

Haru temblaba de miedo al ver esa mirada fría frente a ella pero no podía moverse, Diana la había saludado y ella había respondido gentilmente, luego Diana le había pedido hablar con ella y cuando fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela ella la empujo a una pared apresándola con un brazo en el cuello para que no escapara

Diana por un momento recordó a una muchacha haciéndole eso mismo a su hermana e inconscientemente apretó más el agarre

-Diana-chan...—Haru ya no podía respirar y se obligó a soltarla un poco, podía matarla, se lo merecía por hacerle eso a su hermana, pero lo echaría perder todo si lo hacía, por eso se había cuidado de no amedrentarla en un lugar público, Diana sonrió y pensar que había pensado que Haru podía ser una persona tranquila...las personas siempre la defraudaban...

-si vuelves a acercarte a Yamamoto...te mato...

**Ok llego hasta aquí, debía ser más largo pero estoy muy cansada así que prometo que el siguiente será más largo...espero, si no tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad, asi que cuídense y apoyen con reviews saben que eso me inspira XD**


	18. EXTRA DOS

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, acá esta otro extra en celebración a los 25 reviews ¡wii! Que emoción, gracias a todos los que comentaron:**

**MIKI**

**YALANDACHIKU**

**AZURA**

**GABRIELA**

**VANE**

**YAMI KUROSHIN**

**JANASEL**

**MIDNIGHT DESPERFECT**

**Y TODOS LOS ANONIMOS**

**Sin sus ánimos no habría podido continuar la historia**

**Extra 2**

**Los hombres y la cocina**

Tsuna se preguntaba si Reborn habría tenido algún plan cuando lo amenazo para elegir cocinar en lugar de hacer karaoke, suspiro derrotado cuando vio al arcobaleno disparar molesto a las verduras

-¡Reborn! Las cosas no se preparan así

-la comida es comida de cualquier forma dame-Tsuna—Tsuna prefiero no insistir pues parecía que su tutor estaba de mal humor, ¿quién diría que había algo que el ex arcobaleno no pudiera hacer? pero si seguía así arruinaría todas las verduras

-Reborn mejor encárgate del café—Tsuna pensó que lo iba a matar pero a pesar de su aura de asesino el sicario se limitó a ir hacia la cafetera... por lo menos sabia preparar café

-¡hi!—Tsuna volvió a dejar lo que estaba haciendo cuando la sartén de Gokudera volvió a encenderse—¡Gokudera-kun!

-¡no se preocupe decimo!-creo que ya domino la técnica!—comento feliz el peli plata colocando en un plato una croqueta de pollo quemada, Gokudera tenía un libro en la mano y sus lentes de estudio, a Tsuna le cayó una gotita por la cabeza

-Gokudera-kun mejor encárgate de picar las verduras—le indico

-lo que ordene decimo—Gokudera se fue ilusionado a las tablas de picar...al menos ahí no hacia tanto desastre, Tsuna sonrió al ver a Yamamoto concentrado en preparar sushi

-el sushi se te da muy bien—comento

-¡ah Tsuna!—Yamamoto estaba tan concentrado que no había notado que el castaño lo estaba viendo—si bueno...es que a Camila-chan le gusta mucho el sushi y...

-me alegro de que estén juntos—comentó Tsuna—hacen una gran pareja—el pelinegro se sonrojo y continuo con su tarea, Tsuna noto una bolsa de chocolate entre los ingredientes

-¿para qué es el chocolate?

-ah eso...es que como a ella le gusta el chocolate pensé que sería buena idea combinar el sushi con chocolate, algo así como bañarlo de chocolate quizá...

-Si haces eso les darás una indigestión, friki del beisbol—comento Gokudera

-maa...maa~ pensé que sería una buena idea, pero ya la probé y no resulto—Yamamoto seguía con su labor sin preocuparse del comentario

Tsuna se preguntaba si acabarían a tiempo

-¡extremo!¡cocinare para ti Kyoko!-gritaba Ryohei golpeando con los puños un pedazo de carne, Dino preparaba como un experto algo de pasta y pizza, gracias aDios estaban sus subordinados y prefería no saber dónde estaba Hibari ...obligarlo podría ser una sentencia de muerte...y los varia...

Tsuna decidió no intervenir, el único de ahí que hacia algo productivo era Lussuria

-boss pruebe esto—Levi se arrodillo para ofrecerle a Xanxus la muestra de otro plato, al parecer la labor de Xanxus era hacer de crítico de la comida y tiraba todos los platos que no llevaban carne

-¡estúpido jefe, no desperdicies las cosas!—gritaba Scualo molesto

-tú también, Scualo deja de picar las cosas tan pequeñas—Lussuria llevaba un ridículo delantal lleno de encajes color rosa y moños...a su favor lo único que podía decir es que cocinaba como los ángeles

-shishishi...¿por qué un príncipe como yo ,tiene que hacer estas labores de plebeyos?—Belfeghor apuñalaba cada alimento que podía—y Mammon ni siquiera está aquí...

-Sawada-dono—Basil se acercó para enseñarle a Tsuna varios platillos japoneses perfectamente elaborados

-Basil...no sabía que pudieras cocinar

-bueno. Ya sabe que su padre no puede cocinar y...—Tsuna lo comprendió, papá cuando dejaras de hacer trabajar a Basil ,pensó.

El tiempo ya se estaba acabando y debían comenzar a llevar las cosas pero aún les faltaba mucho...no había otra opción, saco de su bolsillo sus píldora de última voluntad

-punto Zero...-comento antes de dejar congelados a todos los que estaban estorbando, mientras los restantes se ponían azules...a veces el tierno y considerado Tsuna realmente podía dar miedo...

**Ok...ahora si a descansar, tuve mucho trabajo, pero estoy feliz, hicimos nuestro primer contrato de postres, un pequeño paso para siete chicas pero un gran paso en nuestras carreras...lo se, lo siento, plagié la frase XD, en fin el siguiente extra saldrá si llegamos a las dos mil visitas o a los cincuenta reviews...¿será que lo logramos?...chaitoo **


	19. VENDETTA

**Espero que lo disfruten y me dicen que les parecio **

**CAPITULO 17**

**¿VENDETTA?**

Diana sonrió satisfecha mientras caminaba hacia los puestos de comida, eso le dejaría muy en claro a Haru que no podía meterse con su hermana.

-shishishi, si te ríes así principessa vas a hacer que me enamore~—Diana volvió a ponerse seria y se giró para mirar al guardián de la tormenta de varia

-por lo menos te enamorarías de mi, pero yo nunca lo haría de ti, príncipe caído—Diana esquivo rápidamente los cuchillo lanzados por el molesto Belfeghor –sigue intentando príncipe de pacotilla, Scualo me enseño bien

-shishishi, ya verás cuando te atrape principessa...—Diana sonrió...nada podía arruinar su dia, estaba demasiado feliz, quien diría que la infelicidad de alguien pudiera hacerla tan feliz

-_pero puedes hacer más_...—se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una voz, la reconocía como propia pero era tan clara y tan diferente—..._No le des más vueltas...naciste para esto_

Estaba asustada...a veces escuchaba esa voz, desde niña la oía pero siempre la aterraba, no se acostumbraba a eso, ignorando a Belfeghor se cubrió los oídos con las manos y hecho a correr alejándose de ahí

-¿entonces te diviertes mucho aquí?—le pregunto Dino a Giselle

-bueno si, me gusta mucho pero aun así todo fue muy repentino, espero que podamos volver rápido

-mm...no estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionan las cosas—Dino sonrió—lo único que la familia Cavallone puede hacer es apoyarlas a todas en lo que podamos

Giselle estaba sonrojada por la sonrisa del rubio, le gustaba desde que lo había visto por primera vez, en sus sueños siempre había estado la idea de encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir bien, algo asi como su príncipe de ensueño, Dino era lo que más se acercaba ese ideal, la pregunta era sí podrían llegar a enamorarse

Camila, Cely y Gladys salieron satisfechas del lugar ,que emocionante había sido asustarse, pues nunca encontraban un buen lugar en su mundo, benditas escuelas japonesas

Se detuvieron al encontrase a Tsuna , Gokudera y Yamamoto con Reborn detrás de ellos

-Cely-chan, Camila-chan, Gladys-chan—las saludo Tsuna

-hola...¿ya acabo la obra?—pregunto Cely

-sí, hace un momento—Yamamoto sonreía como siempre, los tres vestían con camisa y pantalón negro pero con la corbata desarreglada y la camisa por afuera del pantalón

-¿hicieron el papel de gamberros?—pregunto Camila, evitando mirar al beisbolista

-¿sabes dónde está la piccola?—le pregunto Reborn ignorando su pregunta

-non stai andando a trovare tale facile dopo avere nascosto gamba di che forma—Diana apareció detrás de ellos

-si sai dove questo solo dímelo—era la primera vez que veían al sicario tan frustrado

-jajaja—Diana volvió a reírse de la misma forma que se rio cuando hablo con Yamamoto mientras Camila la miraba preocupada—¿perche te direbbe un po per cui non guadagnare nulla? le cose non sono liberi e mi interessa un rábanello come voi passare al vita sentimentale

Diana volvió a girarse caminando con fiereza...odiaba esas miradas de lastima e incredulidad con la que la gente siempre la miraba, de la misma forma en que la habían visto hace un momento

-_¿por qué esperas más de los humanos? ¿por qué esperas que ocurra aun cambio?_—volvió a cubrirse las orejas con las manos

-herbívora...—la voz dejo de molestarla al centrar su atención en otra cosa

-Hibari...-el prefecto veía con curiosidad la posición de sus manos, contra todo pronóstico se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojo en su cabeza para cubrirla, Diana sonrió y la tiro al piso

-no necesito tu ayuda prefecto de Nanimori—se retiro con la gracia de una leona y Hibari sonrió

-por eso eres una carnívora...—se puso serio nuevamente divagando en sus pensamientos—pero estas atrapada en una manda de herbívoros y estas llegando a tu limite...

Ivanna y Glendy charlaban animadamente mientras comían una hamburguesa, reían bastante fuerte y no les importaba las miradas de la gente

-tch...mujeres molestas deberían callarse—Glendy levanto la mirada de su plato para ver al guardia de la tormenta mirarlas con ojos desaprobatorios...se quedaron viéndolo mudas por largos segundo antes de estallar en risas de nuevo

-si no te gusta te vas y listo—le contesto Glendy

-Reborn-san las está buscando, dice que vayan al salón de presentaciones...—el peli plata se fue después de darles el aviso y Glendy dejo de comer viendo molesta por donde se había marchado

-se cree tan genial y tan lindo y no lo es...¿quien le va hacer caso a ese pobre tonto...?-murmuro, Ivanna la miraba atónita

-...te gusta—el rostro de su amiga enrojeció al instante

-no me gusta...¿como va a gustarme alguien así?

-si te gusta...admítelo y no paras de verlo

-no me gusta

-si te gusta...si no, no te meterías con el, te conozco mujer...

-ok..me gusta...pero no se lo digas a nadie

-¿cuando se lo he dicho a alguien?—reclamo la pelinegra

-cambiando de tema...¿iras donde Reborn?

-abra que ir a ver que quiere, eso no significa que vaya a perdonarlo—Glendy asintió con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo su hamburguesa

Cuando fueron al lugar se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeras, los actos principales ya habían pasado y ahora el escenario podía usarse para aquellos clubes o personas que desearan hacer algún espectáculo, había jóvenes haciendo un teatro pero casi nadie les prestaba atención

-¡al extremo que vinieron!—se sobresaltaron y se giraron para ver a Ryohei vestido también con camisa y pantalón de tela ,pero no estaba solo con el venían Tsuna ,Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn y Mukuro

-¿para que nos llamaron?—pregunto Wendy

-queremos ser escuchados—respondió Yamamoto—queremos hablar con Ivanna y Camila pero como no van a hacernos caso haremos una apuesta

-haremos una presentación—continuo Reborn—y ustedes también harán una, si ganamos más aplausos que ustedes poi noi ascoltare

-si ganamos nosotras non tornera di disturbare—replico Ivanna

-¡hie! Nadie me dijo que tendría que bailar—reclamo Tsuna, Camila e Ivanna veían desconfiadas a Yamamoto y Reborn

-Diana...

-¿que quieres Mammon?—pegunto, aunque ya sabía lo que quería al verla con una cámara

-necesito que Tsuna baile bien para que pueda vender el video, pero no lo hará si no toma una píldora de última voluntad—contesto colocando una píldora en la palma de Diana

-¿y que gano yo?

-el 10 por ciento contesto—Diana se giró rumbo a Tsuna

-quiero el 50 por ciento

-también puedo dársela yo—reclamo la arcobaleno

-si quieres...pero sabes que Tsuna desconfiaría de ti

-hm...—Mammon aceptó a regañadientes y Diana fue rápidamente a buscar un jugo, los chicos ya estaban subiendo al escenario y Diana logro detenerlo a último momento

-¿Diana-chan que pasa?—la peli plata le mostro el jugo

-es por darme las vendas aquella vez...como agradecimiento

-gracias—Tsuna estaba muy nervioso y se bebió toda la caja sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa de Diana

La música comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de las personas

-esta canción es...—comento Cely

-es mamacita de súper junior—confirmó Camila

Las alumnas de la escuela comenzaron a reírse por lo graciosa que comenzaba la canción...hasta que comenzaron los pasos...

-¡Gokudera-kun...!

-¡Yamamoto-kun...!

Camila y Glendy fruncieron el ceño al escuchar las porras del club de fans de cada uno, que al enterarse que ellos estaban bailando habían corrido en manada para verlos y varias hemorragias nasales comenzaron cuando los chicos comenzaron a desabrocharse las camisas ¡¿sería un show de stripteases?!

Camila estaba echando chispas por los ojos queriendo ahorcar al beisbolista pero luego recordó que no tenía ningún derecho pues ya no era su novio, Glendy también estaba como Camila pero ella a diferencia de la peli plata no tenía nada que ver con Gokudera

Ivanna apretaba los puños con fuerza...que Reborn empezara a correr a algún lugar lejano o se cambiara de país...aunque había algo...todavía no era su turno había una mejor forma de vengarse...

Al bailar los chicos juguetearon con la corbata antes de sacársela y arrojarla al público

-Dios mío...—Cely se cubría los ojos con una mano sintiendo vergüenza ajena y pena por Tsuna que bailaba seguramente bajo el efecto de una droga, Wendy y Gladys no paraban de reír y Giselle y Dino veían estupefactos

-¡¿que está haciendo mi hermanito?!—comento cubriendo los ojos de Giselle

Excluyendo su rabia por Yamamoto había que admitir que todos bailaban bien, pensó camila dejando florecer su lado otaku, era afortunada por ver en persona lo que tal vez muchas fans de su mundo no verían...y Tsuna se veía tan genial bailando seriamente en modo última voluntad

-se te cae la baba—le comento su hermana, Camila sonrió

-no me digas que a ti no te emociona...

-a diferencia de ti yo no disfruto siendo una seguidora... yo prefiero ser a la que siguen...

Cuando la canción termino arrojaron sus camisas, afortunadamente tenían mallas bajo estas

-Camila-chan...—la peli plata se detuvo para mirar a Haru mientras sus compañeras se iban a cambiar

-Haru...—aparte de Yamamoto ella era otra persona con la que no quería tratar

-em...estoy ocupada...

-espera por favor...sé que estas disgustada con Yamamoto, pero tengo que contarte las cosas...no son como tú piensas

-¿en serio van a bailar?—preguntaba escéptica Wendy

-si...es nuestra revancha...—comento Ivanna—es mi venganza

Camila entro corriendo a los vestidores se veía feliz, su hermana supo lo que le pasaba con solo ver dentro de su corazón, su conexión siempre le evitaba tener que preguntar

-estás feliz—le dijo Cely

-si...ya me entere lo que sucedió en verdad—comento Camila pero luego sonrió malvadamente—pero igual quiero ver su cara cuando haga esto...había mejores formas de convencerme

Ivanna, Glendy, Camila y Diana se prepararon subiendo al escenario llevaban unos shorts negros muy pequeños, tacones altos de por lo menos quince centímetros ,y chaquetas negras, cuando Camila estaba por subir Yamamoto la detuvo de la muñeca

-recuerda nuestro trato

-lo recuerdo...pero ya se lo que paso—Yamamoto la veía estupefacto esperando una explicación— Haru aclaro las cosas conmigo...perdón te juzgue mal...

El beisbolista sonreía bastante feliz

-pero...te expusiste delante de casi toda la escuela...no esperes que me quede quieta después de ver eso...—Diana tiro de su otra mano apresurándola para subir cuando la peli plata subió, su gemela le sonrió a Yamamoto

-no te confundas, si le gusto tu espectáculo...—luego sonrió malvadamente—tanto como le gusto el de los demás...hasta compró las fotos de Mammon—comento entregándole un álbum en el que Mammon había trabajado rápidamente y tenía las mejores poses en el baile de todos

La música de las chicas comenzó a sonar, las demás sonreián era paparazzi de kan mi yeon que llamo la atención de los chicos

Reborn apretó los puños con fuerza, debía enseñarle a esa niña como comportarse pensó...

-eres un cínico—disparo hacia la voz sabiendo que la castaña lo esquivaría, era la única que podía esquiva sus ataques además de Ivanna—tú también lo hiciste

Las chicas comenzaron a abrirse las chaquetas dejando al descubierto tops negros bastante pequeños

Tsuna regreso con Gokudera después de cambiarse y de pasársele el efecto de la píldora y se sorprendió al ver varios trozos de papel picado a los pies de Yamamoto

-¿qué es eso friki del beisbol?—pregunto Gokudera, Yamamoto lo miro con una mirada seria

-no perderé contra ninguno de ustedes –comento

-¡hi! ¡¿que le pasa a Yamamoto-kun?!

El show al igual que con los chicos comenzó a agitarse cuando se quitaron las chaquetas de cuero y las arrojaron al público, Camila sonrió al ver su mano donde nuevamente estaba la manilla que el guardián de la tormenta le había regalado, Ivanna se sonrojo cuando una tela se extendió hasta el suelo donde tenía escrito:

io non ho bisogno parole in modo da sapere come mi sento o almeno che pensato, mi sbagliavo utilizzando un términe comúne, piccola mia siete indispensabile pere me, l`única tra tutti la donne, la dea di il mio mondo...

**Me canse...llego hasta aquí lo siento...continuación a la siguiente semana wii ya comenzaran los entrenamientos... **


End file.
